¡VENGANZA!: EG
by princesa rainbow
Summary: Espero que les guste :)
1. Chapter 1: el plan perfecto

Era una hermosa noche, pero no para 3 chicas las cuales corrían, ya llevaban un montón de horas y seguían, buscando su nuevo destino, buscando una nueva vida

todo esto fue tu culpa adagio. dijo una chica de pelo color morado y tonos de rayas turquesa, piel morada y ojos de color morado llamada aria

¿mi culpa?. dijo una chica de pelo color anaranjado, piel de color amarillo y ojos de color morado claro llamada adagio

si hubieras planeado un mejor plan esto no habría pasado. dijo aria molesta

tal vez necesitaba 2 chicas mas inteligentes. dijo adagio igual de molesta

Así las dos empezaron a pelear, mientras eran observadas por otra chica

oigan, chicas oigan, ¡ALTOOOOO!. grito una chica de pelo color azul, ojos rojo cereza y piel de color azul llamada sonata quien capto la atención de las dos chicas

¿que sucede?. pregunto aria molesta

no fue culpa de nadie, simplemente ellas saben trabajar en equipo. dijo sonata

bien, ella tiene razón. dijo adagio

por primera vez. dijo aria haciendo enojar a sonata

escucha aria, yo ya me arte de tus ofensas, ahorita estoy también molesta por lo que hicieron esas rainbooms. dijo sonata molesta

como sea, lo que sucede es que eres tan tonta que no sabes defenderte. dijo aria despeinando a sonata

pues yo creo que eres mala. dijo sonata

y yo que eres la peor. dijo aria con una sonrisa mientras sonata se molestaba mas

¡YA BASTA!. grito adagio- lo que necesitamos es un nuevo plan para vengarnos. dijo caminando en círculos mientras pensaba

olvídalo adagio, nos vencieron y no tenemos otra fuente de poder para vengarnos. dijo aria con los ojos entrecerrados

a menos de que pudiéramos obtener la magia mediante una de ellas. dijo sonata desanimada

esa es la opinión mas...aria no pudo terminar ya que adagio la interrumpió

¡SORPRENDENTE QUE E OÍDO!. dijo adagio emocionada

¡¿QUE?!. dijo aria con la boca abierta hasta el suelo

¿enserio?. dijo sonata sorprendida

si, mi elemento apenas tiene la fuerza suficiente como para poder hacer desear algo a una persona. dijo adagio con una sonrisa malvada

claro, pero esta roto. dijo aria arruinando el momento de adagio

esta roto, pero podemos arreglarlo. dijo abriendo sus palmas y mostrando su elemento destruido

¿y como piensas hacerlo?. dijo aria levantando una ceja

no lo se, ¿pegándolo?. dijo adagio sin una mejor respuesta

yo traigo el pegamento. dijo sonata corriendo a una tienda y regresando con un pegamento

bien. dijo adagio juntando las piezas y pegándolas

listo. dijo sonata feliz

no creo que funcione. dijo aria amargadamente

Adagio se puso el collar y empezó a cantar, sin embargo ella cantaba horrible y aria junto con sonata se retorcían en el suelo

¡BASTAAAA!. gritaba aria mientras se tapaba los oídos

¿que paso, por que no funciona?. dijo adagio confundida

tal vez solo puedes hechizar por ahora con el habla. dijo sonata mientras adagio sonreía

Adagio hizo lo que sonata dijo y efectivamente, cuando empezó a hablar salió ese tipo de neblina de color verde, lo cual hizo a adagio sentirse feliz

imposible. dijo aria sorprendida

lo sabía, ¿listas para cobrar venganza?. dijo adagio con una sonrisa malvada

si. dijeron las dos

entonces vamos. dijo adagio tomando de las muñecas a las dos y corriendo

Después de ir por el mismo recorrido, al fin llegaron a canterlot high, adagio agarro a las dos y la llevo al patio de la escuela, ahí detrás de unos arbustos se escondieron

bien, ¿donde dormiremos?. pregunto aria molesta por tener que regresar a ese lugar

pues dulces sueños. dijo adagio en el el pastó mientras cerraba sus ojos

Sonata también se acostó, aria lo pensó pero después no tuvo otra opción mas que dormir, ya era de día, aria y sonata dormían tranquilamente cuando adagio las movió para que se despertaran

chicas, chicaaaaaaas. dijo adagio sacudiéndolas

¡AAAAA!. despertó sonata y de paso con su grito despertó a aria

shhhhh. dijo adagio para que se callaran

¿estas loca sonata?. dijo aria molesta

no, ¿estas loca adagio?. dijo sonata

escuchen, ahí están todas. dijo adagio viendo por un hoyito en el arbusto

Se podía ver a una chica de pelo color arco iris, piel color azul claro y ojos color cereza, a otra chica de pelo color rosa claro, piel color amarilla y ojos color calipso oscuro, otra chica de pelo color rosa esponjado, piel color rosa y ojos color azul, otra de pelo color morado, piel blanca y ojos azules, otra de piel color naranja, cabello rubio y ojos de color verde y por ultimo a una chica de cabello color rojo y amarillo, piel amarilla y ojos color cian, las cuales al parecer celebraban algo, así que justo en ese momento empezaron a cantar

TODAS:

la magia de la amistad

triunfara

ya que todas unidas la hacemos brillar

RAINBOW DASH:

la lealtad es

algo esencial

SUNSET SHIMMER:

tal y como lo es

la unidad

RARITY:

la generosidad no

a de faltar

APPLEJACK:

junto con la honestidad

brillara

PINKIE PIE:

si muy triste estas

con la alegría que hace

nuestros corazones reír

FLUTTERSHY:

seras feliz y la amabilidad

en nuestro pensamiento vivirá

TODAS:

con la magia

de la amistad

tu vida sera

mas feliz de

lo que as de esperar

nunca te rindas esa

es la verdad

tu corazón por siempre

en nuestra mente estará

estará

estará

¡ESTARÁ!

¿vieron eso?. dijo adagio sorprendida

sip. dijo sonata

ahora que lo pienso, necesitamos a alguien que siempre desee ser mejor y sea a la vez fuerte, pero ¿saben que también necesitamos?. dijo adagio con una sonrisa malvada

¿tacos?¿comida?. dijo sonata mientras su estomago gruñía

eres la peor sonata. dijo aria con ira

claro, pero soy la que dio la idea de hacer esto. dijo sonata con una sonrisa de satisfacción

por primera vez. dijo aria molesta

¡TU ERES TAN...TAN...!. dijo sonata buscando una buena ofensa

¿tan que sonata?. dijo aria con una sonrisa

dejen de pelear, lo que necesitamos es a alguien como ella. dijo adagio apuntando hacia una de las chicas

¿ella?. dijo aria decepcionada

si, ella. dijo adagio sonriendo

Se acerca la cámara mostrando a rainbow dash


	2. Chapter 2: te estoy vigilando

¿y como piensas hacerlo?. dijo aria sin ganas

tendremos que esperar a que ella este solo y bum, atacamos. dijo adagio

¿por que ella y no la de aya?. dijo sonata señalando a una chica de pelo rosa esponjado

por que ella no tomara nada enserio. dijo adagio

como sea. dijo aria cruzada de brazos

Después de un tiempo todas siguieron a rainbow, así podrían descubrir si ella tenia lo necesario como para ser el conejillo de indias

sonata aléjate. dijo aria enojada

no. dijo sonata molesta

cállense o nos descubrirá. dijo adagio molesta

ella empezó. dijo sonata señalando a aria

no es verdad. dijo aria molesta

no me interesa quien fue, solo quiero que se callen. dijo adagio viendo a rainbow

no se para que hacemos esto, ella es la que necesitamos. se quejo aria

tenemos que ver que no cometemos un error, no tenemos mucha energía. dijo adagio

aun así planearíamos algo nuevo. dijo aria

no sería tan fácil. dijo adagio molestándose

¿y que tal si si?. dijo aria aburrida

eres la única que esta fastidiando. dijo adagio molesta

bien, solo intentaba hacerte reflexionar. dijo aria algo molesta

escucha aria, todo estará bien. dijo adagio aun observando a rainbow

¿que sentido tiene vigilar a alguien que hace lo mismo?. dijo aria molesta

tiene mucho, no quiero perder de nuevo contra ellas. dijo adagio

dios, seria lo mismo, si te das cuenta al tener a una de ellas no nos podrían detener. dijo aria

te escucho. dijo adagio viendo a aria

a lo que me refiero es que juntas hacen los elementos de la armonía, pero si una de ellas no esta de su lado, entonces seria mas fácil y aun así ganaríamos. dijo aria

claro, pero recuerda que ellas sospecharían, ella es la lealtad y si la hechizamos a ella entonces no se darían cuenta. dijo adagio

aun así creo que es una perdida de tiempo. dijo aria

mejor sigamos el plan de adagio. dijo sonata

es lo único que puedes proponer. dijo aria molesta

ustedes dos dejen de pelear, necesitamos estar juntas y ustedes solo lo están empeorando. dijo adagio

lo que sucede es que tu no eres alguien que sepa pensar. dijo aria viendo a adagio

yo soy la que siempre les pide que hagan todo bien, pero tu refunfuñeas. dijo adagio

por que estoy harta de que siempre tienes los planes mas ridículos de todos. dijo aria

son buenos planes, solo necesito personas inteligentes. dijo adagio molesta

chicas lamento interrumpirlas pero nuestro conejillo de indias se fue. dijo haciendo que adagio se asomara y comprobara que era verdad

o no, ¿a donde se fue?. dijo adagio mirando a todas partes

mmmmm, tal vez al baño. dijo aria viendo como salia rainbow de ahí

fiuuu. dijo adagio aliviada

¿en que estábamos?. pregunto aria

así, ya lo recuerdo, pero como te decía aria necesito personas que se esfuercen. dijo adagio peleando de nuevo con aria

claro, o tal vez necesitamos a una líder que si tenga planes con mas sentido. dijo aria molesta

o tal vez tenemos que callarnos y ver a esa chica. dijo sonata

por primera vez le are caso. dijo aria

mmmm, bingo. dijo adagio feliz

¿que paso?. pregunto aria

creo que ella es la correcta, tenemos que sorprenderla. dijo adagio feliz

¿como?. pregunto sonata

en un cuarto, hay que a traerla y en pocos minutos sera de nuestro lado. dijo adagio con una sonrisa


	3. Chapter 3: bajo nuestro hechizo estas

Así las tres chicas caminan hacia el salón mas lejano y justo cuando rainbow pasa por ese lugar, ve que la puerta de abre, ella se acerca y al entrar se encontró con adagio sentada en una esquina del escritorio

hola rainbow dash. dijo adagio

las dazzlings. dijo rainbow mirando a adagio con enojo

supongo que te acuerdas de mi. dijo sonriendo

¿que hacen aquí y como saben mi nombre?. dijo rainbow molesta

nosotras solo venimos a estudiar como una persona normal. dijo adagio clamando que le creyera

estarán acabadas. dijo rainbow corriendo hacia la puerta pero fue cerrada por aria

¿te vas tan pronto?. dijo adagio caminando hacia rainbow

aléjate. dijo rainbow dando pasos hacia atrás

¿por que?, no te voy a morder. dijo adagio mientras aria le llegaba por atrás y sonata por un costado

¿que quieren?. dijo rainbow sin escapatoria

solo queríamos hablar contigo, hablar sobre como tus amigas no te dejan expresarte. dijo adagio caminando alrededor de rainbow

debe ser tan malo que siendo una chica fabulosa no te dejen decir lo buena que eres. dijo aria también caminando alrededor de ella

hay buenas razones como para que me lo digan. dijo rainbow molesta

claro, pero ellas solo quieren que bajes tu confianza. dijo sonata haciendo lo mismo que sus otras 2 compañeras

eso no les incumbe. dijo rainbow viendo a todas

si fuera así, entonces no te diríamos nada. dijo adagio

pero nos importas rainbow, ya que vemos a una chica con mucho potencial, no dejes que ellas te hagan menos. dijo aria haciendo que rainbow se pusiera a pensar

se nuestra amiga rainbow, se nuestra amiga. dijo adagio causando que de rainbow saliera una neblina de color verde

jamas. dijo rainbow tapándose los oídos

rainbow ¿para que sufrir mas?. dijo aria

con nosotras todo lo que que deseas sera tuyo. dijo adagio

no, soy leal a mis amigas. dijo firmemente dejando frustradas a las 3

claro, para que ellas te sigan lastimando y corrigiendo. dijo sonata

solo buscan hacerte daño, además de que siempre te dicen que no digas lo asombrosa que eres. dijo sonata

¿y sabes por que?. dijo adagio

...rainbow no contesto

¿sabes por que?. volvió a preguntar adagio

n-n-n. rainbow no podía reponder

vamos, dilo. dijo aria

no, no lo se. dijo rainbow vencida

por que ellas están celosas de lo buena que eres y de tus logros tanto que hasta te impiden hacer lo que te gusta. dijo adagio

¿es verdad?. dijo rainbow

claro que lo es y simplemente debo decirte que puedes cambiar esto. dijo aria

¿como?. dijo rainbow mirando a todas

uniendote a nosotras, ¿que no quieres ser cada vez mejor?. dijo adagio

si. dijo rainbow

¿que no quieres sobresalir?. dijo adagio sonriendo

si. dijo rainbow apretando sus puños

¿que no quieres poder?. dijo aria

si. dijo rainbow

¿que no quieres ser el centro de atención?. dijo sonata

si. dijo rainbow mientras de ella salia mucha neblina verde

entonces, ¿quieres acabar con ellas?. dijo adagio casi saltando

siiii. dijo rainbow cada vez sacando mas neblina verde

¿quieres terminar con las enemigas?. dijo sonata

si quiero. dijo rainbow mientras sus ojos daban un resplandor de color verde

¿quieres ser la mala?. dijo aria

siiii, lo deseo. dijo rainbow mientras sacaba mas y mas neblina

¿entonces que dices, amigas?. dijo adagio mientras rainbow asentía

amigas. dijo rainbow

es la mejor decisión, pronto tendremos el poder, seras mejor que todos y lo mejor, acabaras con ellas. dijo mostrando una foto de ella con sus amigas

solo serán 6. dijo rainbow cortando la parte donde estaba ella y dejando al resto

entonces, ataquemos. dijo adagio

no tan rápido mi pequeña naranja, necesitamos primero poder. dijo rainbow viendo a adagio

¿pequeña naranja?. se burlo aria mientras adagio la miraba molesta

¿a que te refieres?. pregunto sonata comiendo un taco

buena pregunta mi pequeño taquito, necesitamos buscar magia para poder tener el poder y creo que ya se donde encontrarlo. dijo rainbow viendo hacia el portal

mi pequeño taquito. río aria mientras sonata se enojaba

no te burles amargada. dijo rainbow sonriendo mientras las 2 se burlaban

ash. gruño aria por el enojo

y creo que tengo un par de apodos para ti linda. dijo rainbow mirándola

creo que tu seras la líder ahora rainbow. dijo adagio feliz

claro, pero primero me quitare esta ropa de persona buena y me pondré una que va con mi nuevo estilo. dijo rainbow feliz

pero primero iremos a comer ¿cierto?. pregunto sonata mientras le gruñía es estomago

necesitamos alimento antes de entrar en acción, pero ustedes tendrán que ocultarse mientras yo finjo ser amiga de esas tontas para que no sospechen. dijo rainbow mientras todas asentían

el poder que tanto desee esta regresando. dijo adagio riendo

pronto tu sueño se ara realidad. dijo rainbow mientras sus ojos daban un resplandor de color verde


	4. Chapter 4: mas poder

Nuestras 5 chicas favoritas comían mientras conversaban sobre diferentes temas, hasta que algo iba a dejarlas sorprendidas, rainbow dash estaba afuera viendo a sus ahora no amigas, ella vestía una chamarra de cuero color negro desabrochado mostrando una blusa de color negra, una falda con un mallon abajo del mismo color que la la chaqueta, unas botas de un color negro mas claro y su tacón era con picos, unas guantaletas **(SI NO SABEN QUE ES, SON LOS GUANTES QUE ESTÁN SIN DEDOS) **rojos y un anillo con forma de Alcon de color negro, aretes con terminación en unas bolas con picos, una dona grande en el pelo con picos de color rojo **(COMO EL QUE USA ADAGIO), **sombras de ojos de color azul **(****ENSERIO LE AFECTO MUCHO A RAINBOW)**

hola perdedoras. dijo rainbow mientras todas la miraban algo sorprendidas

¿por que nos llamas así?. pregunto applejack molesta

ups, no sabía que eran tan, pero tan sensibles. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa malvada

rainbow...¿a que se debe el cambio de look?. pregunto rarity mirándola de pies a cabeza

¿o esto?, no creo que sea un crimen cambiar de apariencia de vez en cuando. dijo rainbow mientras observaba a todas

no lo es pero tu ropa es algo...dijo rarity buscando la palabra perfecta

¿terrorífico?. dijo fluttershy ocultándose detrás de su bebida

algo así. dijo rarity

jejejeje, se nota que no saben que es la moda. dijo rainbow mientras tomaba un bebida y se la rociaba a fluttershy

¿hey por que lo hiciste?. dijo fluttershy parándose de la silla mientras veía su ropa empapada

si rainbow, ¿que te sucede?. dijo pinkie molesta

¿pense que les gustaban las buenas bromas?. dijo rainbow inocentemente

pero esto ya no es una broma. dijo sunset shimmer ayudando a fluttershy a limpiarse

ja, claro. dijo rainbow fingiendo estar arrepentida

escúchame caramelo, te estas portando, no te ofendas pero como una dazzlings. dijo applejack mientras las demás asentían

lo que sucede es que son muy bebes como para soportar una broma así. dijo tomado alimentos

¿a donde llevas eso?. pregunto applejack mientras detenía la charola donde rainbow llevaba la comida

a un lugar mejor para comer, no necesito estar con unas perdedoras como ustedes. dijo rainbow llendosé pero sin antes tomar el vaso de agua y aventárselo a applejack

eso fue raro. dijo fluttershy acercándole toallas a applejack

¿que le paso a esa chica?. dijo aplejack mirando hacia rainbow quien cerraba la puerta

no lo se, pero sea lo que sea fue muy grosera. dijo pinkie pie molesta

¿acaso le hicimos algo?. pregunto sunset shimmer confundida

no creo querida y lo mas extraño es que esta mañana estaba feliz. dijo rarity

exacto, tal vez una de nosotras le hizo algo cuando la vieron. dijo sunset shimmer mirando a todas quienes lo negaban

yo ya no la vi. dijo rarity

y yo si, pero ella parecía ya estar molesta. dijo fluttershy

¿que hay de ustedes dos?. pregunto sunset viendo a applejack y pinkie

quisiera decirte que si caramelo, pero yo tampoco la vi. dijo applejack

en primera, ¿por que nadie me aviso que había caramelos?. dijo pinkie viendo a todas quienes estaban confundidas

pinkie, no hay tiempo para esas cosas. dijo fluttershy molesta

ups, lo siento, yo tampoco la vi. dijo pinkie saltando

entonces ¿que paso?. dijo sunset mientras todas se daban miradas preocupadas

CON RAINBOW DASH:

jajajaja, ¿enserio hiciste eso?. dijo adagio sobándose el estomago por la risa

claro que si, me hicieron enojar. dijo rainbow cruzada de brazos

jajaja. rieron aria y sonata

¿nos trajiste comida?. dijo sonata haciendo que aria se molestara

para ti es lo mas importante comer, claro eres la peor. dijo aria molesta

así, pues yo creo que tu lo eres. dijo sonata mientras ella y aria se daban miradas molestas

alto chicas, tenemos que estar juntas, solo así tendremos el poder. dijo rainbow captando la atención de las dos

es que ella es tan. dijo aria casi prendida en fuego

se tolerante mi querida amargada, pronto lograremos lo que queremos. dijo rainbow sonriendo

¿pero como tendremos mas magia?. pregunto aria

mmmm, tendremos que buscar el mejor lugar. dijo rainbow mientras abría las cortinas y veía el portal

¿me parece que ya tienes un plan?. dijo adagio sonriente

así es. dijo rainbow cerrando las cortinas

Así el grupo de chicas se fueron hacia el patio de la escuela, donde rrainbow tenia una mochila preparada para el viaje

es solo una estatua. dijo aria confundida

no es solo una estatua. dijo rainbow molesta- es el portal para el mundo de Equestria, creo que así se llama. dijo rainbow

¡EQUESTRIA!. dijeron todas al unisono

si. dijo rainbow algo sorprendida por su actitud

¡SI, POR FIN ENCONTRAMOS DE NUEVO EL PORTAL A EQUESTRIA!. dijo adagio feliz

claro, yo iré y buscare algo con lo cual se pueda obtener la magia. dijo rainbow feliz

pues buena suerte. dijo sonata

gracias y ustedes escondanse, pueden verlas. dijo rainbow mientras ellas asentían, así ella corrió al portal y entró

Después de varias vueltas, ella despertó en un cuarto grande, era de color morado u azul, ella no lo sabía, se tallo sus ojos y luego se dio cuenta de que eran cascos y no sus manos normales

¡AAAAAAA!. grito rainbow para después taparse su boca- ¿que es esto?. dijo rainbow mientras se daba vuelta y veía su nueva forma- s-s-soy un p-p-pony- dijo rainbow sorprendida, luego extendió sus alas y also vuelo, al principio se golpeo muchas veces o caía al suelo por la falta de practica, pero poco a poco fue agarrándole la onda

Ella abrió lentamente la puerta y vio muchas puertas, siguió su caminó hasta que ella al dar la vuelta tubo que retroceder, había visto a 6 ponis y un dragón en 6 tronos, ella trago saliva y se arrastro para no ser vista por esas ponis, pero ellas se le hicieron muy familiar, y en especial una, rainbow dash, ella quedo impactada de ver a una igual a ella, siguió hasta que por fin logró salir de ahí, pronto cuando vio hacia arriba vio un enorme castillo, ella se quedo con la boca abierta, pero después reacciono y tomo vuelo alejándose del lugar, cuando ella aterrizo en el centro de ponyville donde vio a una pequeña potranca de cabello color morado, piel anaranjada y ojos de color morado, quien la observaba con alegría

am, ¿hola?. dijo rainbow al ver a la pequeña observándola

hola hermana. dijo scootaloo abrazándola

¿hermana?, yo no soy tu hermana. dijo rainbow alejándose de ella

¿que?, pero tu dijiste que...scootaloo no pudo terminar ya que rainbow la interrumpió

no, yo no soy tu hermana así que esfúmate. dijo rainbow mientras scootaloo se iba con pequeñas lagrimas- oye espera. dijo rainbow mientras la pequeña la miraba

¿que?. pregunto scootaloo aun triste

¿sabes donde encontar magia?. dijo rainbow

si, en el castillo de la princesa celestia y luna, ahí hay una biblioteca. dijo scootaloo

¿como puedo llegar ahí?. pregunto rainbow

mmmm, tu deberias de saber. dijo scootaloo confundida- bueno solo te subes al tren y ya. dijo scootaloo confundida

gracias pequeña. dijo rainbow corriendo hacia la estación del tren

Rainbow logró alcanzarlo, después de unos minutos, llego a canterlot, rrapido ella entró al castillo sin ser vista y después de abrir unas puertas logró encontrar la biblioteca, ella cerro la puerta y empezó a buscar por todas partes, ella al parecer encontraba puros libros sobre magia pura y rainbow sabía que esa no era la que necesitaban, hasta que por accidente apretó un botón, de pronto se abrió una puerta y rainbow fue a ver esa puerta, entrando al lugar pudo observar un libro, ella lo tomo y era de puros versos, ella lo tomó y salio volando de ahí, no tardo ni 5 minutos cuando entro al castillo y fue directo al portal, ahí ella entró rápidamente para no ser descubierta, después de tantas vueltas escucho voces de 3 chicas que hablaban, ella fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos y vio a sus nuevas amigas

dios, por un momento pensamos que no la contarías. dijo sonata

¿que paso?, ¿que es eso?. pregunto adagio viendo el libro

un libro, pero tenemos que ir a un lugar mas seguro. dijo mientras se levantaba y entraba con todas a un salón

bien, ¿que se supone que hace?. pregunto adagio

supongo que tengo que leerlo. dijo rainbow abriendo el libro y leyendo en voz alta

el poder sale de ti

pero tienes que admitir

que la magia que hay en ti

tiene que salir

con pura maldad

sera el final

esta sera tu nueva vida

ya que la magia negra

pronto estará dentro de ti

Rainbow termino de leerlo y enseguida sus ojos se pusieron blancos mientras magia la levantaba en el aire y daba un resplandor, después se pudo apreciar a rainbow dash flotando, quien tenia un collar idéntico al de su compañera adagio y tenia un anillo en forma de diamante azul grande, en donde se suponía tenia su magia

vaya. dijeron todas mientras rainbow descendía

creo que nos divertiremos chicas. dijo rainbow mientras lanzaba dos rayos hacia sonata y aria, quienes después tenían los mismos collares y uno a adagio para darle mas magia

En ese momento todas empezaron a cantar mientras salia la neblina de color verde

¿que aremos ahora?. dijo adagio feliz

necesitamos alimentarnos de energía negativa, y necesitamos de el resto de elementos de la armonía, así que ya se que hacer. dijo rainbow sonriendo hacia la foto de sus ex amigas, pero en especial a fluttershy- creo que tengo un plan. dijo sonriente mirando hacia el libro de versos con magia negra

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, LLEGO EL MOMENTO EN DONDE**

**LA MALDAD EMPIEZA A SURGIR **

**EN VERDAD PENSABA HACERLO MAS LARGO PERO NA**

**ADEMÁS DE QUE ESTOY ENFERMA :(, ESTOS TONTOS**

**FRÍOS ME AFECTAN MUCHO Y TAMBIÉN ES UNA DE LAS **

**RAZONES**** POR LAS CUALES NO SUBÍ UN CAPITULO EN LA**

**MAÑANA, ES POR QUE ME SENTÍA MUY MAL Y AHORITA ME SIENTO**

**UN POCO MEJOR Y QUISE HACERLE ESTE CAP**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE USTEDES ESTÉN BIEN POR QUE YO NO**

**COMO SEA, NOS VEMOS EL SIGUIENTE CAP :) **


	5. Chapter 5: ¿que le paso a fluttershy?

Rainbow dash caminaba junto a las dazzlings, rainbow ya tenia el plan perfecto y por eso llevaba el libro de los versos de magia negra, en ese momento ella entro al gimnasio donde había una exposición de libros, ahí a lo lejos logro ver a fluttershy, quien al parecer buscaba un libro para leerlo

hola perde, digo amiga. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa falsa

hola rainbow. dijo fluttershy mientras seguía buscando un libro

bueno, me parece que ese libro puede gustarte. dijo mientras señalaba un libro parecido al que rainbow traía

mmm, supongo que si. dijo fluttershy tomándolo

entonces ven, hay una mesa disponible. dijo rainbow jalando a fluttershy a la mesa

bien, creo. dijo fluttershy confundida

ups, ¿podrías pasarme esa moneda?. dijo rainbow tirando la moneda al lado de fluttershy

claro. dijo fluttershy agachándose para levantarla, pero rainbow cambio su libro por el de versos de magia negra

aquí tienes. dijo entregándole la moneda

gracias. dijo rainbow feliz

mm, no recuerdo que este fuera el libro que yo quise tomar. dijo fluttershy viendo el libro que rainbow le puso

jejeje, ese era, como sea yo debo irme. dijo rainbow retirándose

bueno, voy a confiar en rainbow...pero este libro tiene versos. dijo fluttershy viendo el libro

Todos los estudiantes ya se habían ido, pero fluttershy no lo noto y empezó a leer uno de los versos

la antorcha se apaga

lo oscuro es espanto

donde había risas

ahora abra llanto

Dicho esto fluttershy se sorprendió y cuando ella parpadeo, sus ojos cambiaron a un color violeta, desde ese momento ella sonrió maleficamente

hola fluttershy, ¿sabes donde esta applejack?. pregunto rarity entrando al gimnasio

yo no se donde se encuentra la chica que no sabe de tegnologia por lo mismo de ser una campesina. dijo fluttershy saliendo del gimnasio

¿que fue eso?. se pregunto rarity sorprendida por lo que dijo fluttershy

hola rarity, ¿que te pasa?. pregunto sunset shimmer viendo a rarity

no me lo vas a creer, pero creo que fluttershy es una bravucona. dijo rarity

¿por que?. dijo sunset igual de sorprendida

le pregunte si sabía donde estaba applejack y ella respondió que no sabía donde estaba la campesina que no sabía nada de tegnologia. dijo rarity preocupada

sera mejor averiguar si tiene un problema con applejack. dijo sunset mientras corría junto con rarity

espero que hayan disfrutado de la función. dijo rainbow saliendo de la puerta donde guardan cosas de limpieza

como no hacerlo. dijo adagio saliendo del mismo lugar seguida por aria y sonata

llego la hora de tener mas poder del imaginado. dijo rainbow deseosa

¿pero como lo aremos?. dijo aria

fluttershy esta bajo nuestro hechizo, con toda la maldad que les haga a ellas tendremos mas poder y mas cuando todo el resto de esas perdedoras se molesten provocaran mas magia. dijo rainbow sonriendo maleficamente

CON FLUTTERSHY:

fluttershy mi animalito esta...dijo una chica de pelo rojo, piel anaranjada y ojos color turquesa con una rana quien no pudo terminar por que fluttershy la interrumpió

vaya que tenemos aquí, a un animal asqueroso, lárgate junto con tu rana. dijo fluttershy mientras la chica se iba de ahí un poco molesta

bien fluttershy, ¿por que actúas así?. dijo rarity mientras se acercaba a fluttershy junto con sunset shimmer

pero miren que tenemos aquí, es la fea rarity y la despreciada sunset shimmer. dijo fluttershy mientras sunset se entristecía un poco y rarity también

¿por que nos tratas así?. dijo sunset molesta

claro, ¿me lo dices tu?, la chica que trataba mal a todos. dijo fluttershy con una sonrisa

tu sabes que cambie. dijo sunset molesta

claro, pero en tu interior seguirás siendo la chica malvada que quiso conquistar Equestria mediante los adolescentes de canterlo high y eso tu lo sabes. dijo fluttershy

claro que no, me e dado cuenta de que es la amistad y gracias a eso no tengo mas maldad. dijo sunset en el interior algo pensativa e indecisa

ya deja de molestar flutter, tu no eras así. dijo rarity molesta

pues creo que esta es la nueva yo y ¿que?, no hay nadie que pueda detenerme. dijo fluttershy caminando hacia la cafetería dejando neblina de color verde

tenemos que decirles a las demás. dijo rarity decidida

no lo se rarity, creo que yo paso. dijo sunset algo triste

¿pero por que?. pregunto rarity algo preocupada

bueno es que, ustedes no necesitan a una despreciada y malvada como yo. dijo sunset shimmer triste

linda, no le hagas caso a flutter, ella no es la misma. dijo rarity intentando hacerla sentir mejor

no lo creo rarity, nadie necesita a alguien que sea como yo y todo el mundo lo sabe. dijo sunset mientras se iba de ese lugar muy triste y dejando neblina verde

cuando descubra por que fluttershy dijo eso, me las va a pagar. dijo rarity con odio mientras se retiraba en busca del resto de sus amigas y dejando neblina verde

CON RAINBOW DASH:

fabuloso. dijo rainbow mientras absorvia la neblina de color verde junto con sus 3 secuaces

pero no lo entiendo, ¿para que atacar a una de esas tontas?. pregunto aria

solo así ellas se confundirán mas y no sabrán por que actúan así. dijo rainbow feliz

CON RARITY:

ese es el problema, fluttershy esta actuando raro. dijo rarity

y no sería la única, rainbow también actúa raro. dijo applejack

por su puesto, solo que son demasiado torpes como para saber que pasa. dijo una voz proveniente de una esquina oscura

fluttershy. dijo rarity molestamente

vaya, creo que la gorda de rarity tiene un poco de cerebro. dijo fluttershy saliendo de lo oscuro

¿gorda?. dijo rarity con lagrimas

creo que la campesina quiere conocer al menos como usar un teléfono. dijo fluttershy burlonamente

¿que quisiste decir?. dijo applejack molesta

y por ultimo una fiestera que le cae mal a todos. dijo fluttershy mientras a pinkie se le desinflaba su cabello

¿es verdad?. pregunto pinkie viendo a todas

creo que ustedes conforman el grupo de perdedoras, ¿quieren agua?. dijo fluttershy aventándoles una cubetada de agua

¡AAAAAAA!, mi ropa. dijo rarity llorando

fluttershy ¿que te sucede?. dijo applejack molesta

a mi nada, solo actuó como lo hace una persona normal, además ser amable ya no es mi estilo, adioooos. dijo fluttershy saliendo de ese salón

creo que estamos en problemas. dijo applejack viendo a todas quienes asintieron

necesitamos a twilight y rápido. dijo rarity


	6. Chapter 6: de regreso a canterlot high

Sunset shimmer estaba en el techo de la escuela canterlot, pensaba y pensaba en si ella seguía siendo malvada, pero entonces algo la dejaría helada por siempre

hola sunset shimmer. dijo rainbow dash caminando hacia ella

¿que quieres?. pregunto sunset molesta

yo nada, solo quería venir a platicar contigo. dijo sonriendo

no puedo creerte. dijo sunset seriamente

te comprendo, ya no soy tu amiga. dijo rainbow mientras sunset se sorprendía

¿que dices?, eres el elemento de la lealtad. dijo sunset shimmer

mas bien lo era. dijo rainbow mientras salían las dazzlings

las dazzlings. dijo sunset parándose de lo sorprendida que estaba

así es mi querida sunset. dijo adagio

sin embargo, creo que somos buenas amigas. dijo rainbow dash

no lo puedo creer. dijo sunset shimmer

ja, ¿quieres saber quien hizo a fluttershy una bravucona?, nosotras. dijo rainbow dash

¿como pudiste?. dijo sunset triste

creo que es mejor estar con ellas, que con ustedes. dijo rainbow

no puedo creer que tu hagas esto. dijo sunset shimmer

claro que puedo, con magia. dijo rainbow mientras extendía su mano y empezaba a robarle magia a sunset mediante su anillo

¿por que haces esto?. dijo sunset viendo a rainbow quien se hacía mas poderosa

por que quiero gobernar esta escuela. dijo rainbow mientras se iba con las dazzlings

CON EL RESTO:

no puedo creerlo, fluttershy es malvada. dijo rarity triste

lo se, pero algo debió convencerla. dijo applejack

tenemos que buscar a sunset shimmer. dijo pinkie

es verdad, ella tiene un libro en el cual puede comunicarse con twilight. dijo applejack

pero no sabemos donde esta. dijo pinkie

aquí estoy. dijo sunset sin muchas fuerzas

hay querida ¿que te paso?. pregunto rarity preocupada

nada, pero escuchen cada palabra, rainbow dash es malvada también. dijo sunset

¡¿QUE?!. dijeron todas sorprendidas

ella esta del lado de las dazzlings y ella fue la que hechizo a fluttershy para que se hiciera malvada. dijo sunset

tenemos que hacer algo y rápido. dijo pinkie pie

EN EL MUNDO DE EQUESTRIA:

spike, deja de dormir, tenemos mucho trabajo. dijo twilight moviendo a spike

1 año mas twilight. respondió el dragón aun dormido

no spike, necesitamos ayuda. dijo twilight molesta

dile a las demás que lo hagan. dijo spikie cubriéndose con las cobijas

ellas ya están haciendo algo. dijo twilight

dile a rainbow que lo haga, ella es muy rápida. dijo spike

no, yo estoy muy ocupada como para hacerlo. dijo la pegaso celeste desde lejos mientras limpiaba cada rincón del castillo

¿pinkie pie?. dijo spike mirando a la pony terrenal de color rosa quien lo negó

lo siento mi pequeño spike, pero yo también estoy haciendo otra cosa. dijo la pony rosa mientras llevaba carretas de libros que twilight no necesitaba

¿applejack?. dijo spike mientras la pony terrenal café lo negaba

yo tampoco puedo spike, lo siento pero tengo que llevar estas cajas a la biblioteca. dijo applejack mientras empujaba una caja

se que me preguntaras a mi también spike, pero me temo que fluttershy y yo estamos dejando arreglando las habitaciones. dijo rarity quien traía con su magia unas alfombras y fluttershy unas cortinas

¿t-t-twilight?. dijo spike mientras tragaba saliva

¡ARRIBA!. grito twilight molesta mientras que con su magia le quitaba las cobijas a spike y lo levantaba

bien, bien ¿pero que aras tu?. pregunto spike de mala gana

yo tengo que acomodar los libros que vienen en las cajas que lleva applejack y tu vas a ayudarme. dijo twilight mientras spike se quejaba

no es justo. dijo spike de mala gana

tampoco es justo que todas trabajemos mientras tu descansas. dijo twilight seriamente

ash. dijo spike ya que twilight le había ganado

tu empezaras ahí, mientras yo hago este otro. dijo twilight caminando hacia el lado que ella eligió

rayos. murmuro spike, pero de pronto empezó a tener hipo y escupió una carta de la princesa celestia

una carta de la princesa. dijo twilight tomando la carta con su magia y leyéndola

twilight ¿que dice?. pregunto spike desesperado

dice que nos necesita en canterlot enseguida. dijo twilight corriendo hacia donde estaba el resto

¿que sucede twilight?. pregunto rainbow viendo a twilight

empaquen sus cosas chicas, nos vamos a canterlot. dijo twilight mientras todas obedecían

Así todas junto con spike salieron a la estación del tren, donde después de pocos minutos, llego y todas subieron, con twilight caminando de un lado a otro diciendo cada tontería sobre cosas malas que podrían haber pasado, spike dormido, applejack viendo cada árbol en el paisaje, rarity con un cepillo peinándose, pinkie pie haciéndole bromas a cada pony, fluttershy escondiéndose en sus cobijas y a rainbow dash conversar con un pony varón de su misma edad, ¿que mas podría ocurrir?, en pocos minutos todas bajaron del tren y corrieron al castillo de las princesas, en su camino veían a muchos ponys de la guardia real buscando cosas y entrando a las casas de los ponys, al llegar al castillo vieron a las tres princesas, luna, celestia y cadence, quien corrió hacia twilight y juntas dijeron una canción para después echarse a reír, después de eso twilight se acerco a la princesa celestia

hola twilight. dijo la princesa celestia seriamente

hola princesa, ¿que ocurre?. pregunto twilight

hoy en la mañana, después de que elevara el sol, me disponía a ir a la biblioteca para poder ver que todo estaba en orden, pero por lastima las cosas no salieron como me lo esperaba. dijo la princesa celestia

¿que sucedió?. pregunto rainbow desesperada

justo al llegar a mi biblioteca, me di cuenta de que alguien se llevo un libro muy peligroso, era el libro de versos de magia negra el cual yo intente ocultar para que nadie se lo llevara. dijo celestia caminando hacia la biblioteca mientras era seguida por todas

¿pero como pudo pasar eso?. pregunto twilight sorprendida

no lo se twilight, todo estaba en orden. dijo la princesa celestia abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca, donde se podía ver la puerta donde se encontraba el libro

¿no encontraron alguna pista?. dijo twilight entrando

solo esto. dijo la princesa levantando una pluma de color azul celeste

En ese momento todas miraron a rainbow dash quien no entendía por que todas la miraban así

¿que pasa?. pregunto rainbow viendo a todas

rainbow dash, dime que es esto. dijo la princesa celestia mientras le enseñaba la pluma

una pluma, es muy fácil. dijo rainbow aun sin entender

rainbow dash, di la verdad ¿tu lo hiciste, tu robaste el libro?. dijo la princesa luna seriamente

yo no robe nada, tal vez es de otra pony. dijo rainbow molesta

es verdad, no creo que rainbow haya sido, estuvo con nosotras todo el tiempo. dijo twilight

se a buscado por todas partes el libro y ningún pony lo tiene. dijo la princesa cadence

esto no tiene sentido. dijo twilight confundida

por eso te llamamos twilight, necesitamos que tu busques en el mundo donde vive sunset shimmer. dijo la princesa celestia

¿y por que yo, por que no ustedes?.. pregunto twilight creyéndose in merecedora

por que tu sabes mas de ese mundo de lo que nosotras sabemos y nunca se sabe cuando abra alguno de aya que se llevo el libro, necesitamos que lo hagas twilight. dijo la princesa celestia

bien, lo are. dijo twilight mientras se despedía de las princesas y junto a sus amigas regresaban a ponyville mediante una teletransportacion apareciendo en el castillo de twilight al lado del portal

tu puedes twilight. apoyo rainbow dash

gracias. dijo twilight mientras se daban todas un abrazó grupal después twilight entraba al portal junto con spike

Después de varias vueltas, twilight despertó en canterlot high junto a su fiel asistente, se levanto y entro a la escuela para empezar la inspección sobre el libro.


	7. Chapter 7: volviste fluttershy

Ella caminaba y caminaba, no entendía por que alguien se llevaría el libro, era tan confuso, pero aun así, ella escucho voces y decidió y a ver de donde provenían, al llegar a ese lugar se encontró con sus amigas

entonces, podríamos decirle a twilight que venga para que nos ayude. dijo rarity mirando a todas

ya no es necesario. dijo twilight mientras todas la miraban

¡TWILIGHT!. dijeron todas mientras la abrazaban

hola, esperen, ¿donde esta fluttershy y rainbow?. pregunto twilight mientras todas se ponían tristes

twilight, rainbow ya no esta de nuestro lado. dijo rarity triste

¿que?. pregunto twilight sorprendida

si, rainbow se fue del lado de las dazzlings, y luego hechizo a fluttershy para que fuera mala con todos. dijo sunset shimmer

esto es imposible, ¿pero como?. pregunto twilight mientras daba unos pasos para enfrente y se entristecía

no lo sabemos. dijo applejack

tenemos que vencerla. dijo twilight seriamente

¿como?, ellas tienen magia. dijo pinkie pie

además sin el elemento de la lealtad no podemos vencerlas. dijo applejack

en eso tienen razón y sin el elemento de la amabilidad, estamos perdidas. dijo twilight

pero twilight, no todo esta perdido, podemos reformar a fluttershy. dijo spike mientras a twilight se le ocurría una idea

tienes razón spike, ¿tienen idea de donde se encuentra fluttershy?. pregunto twilight mientras todas lo negaban a excepción de pinkie pie

yo, yo, yo. dijo pinkie pie mientras levantaba su dedo pidiendo la palabra

¿si pinkie?. pregunto twilight

si se donde se encuentra, debe de estar en el refugio de animales. dijo pinkie mientras todas sonreían e iban corriendo hacia el refugio de animales

Así, después de correr demasiado, llegaron al refugio de animales, donde vieron a fluttershy molestando a una chica

¡FLUTTERSHY ALTO!. grito twilight mientras fluttershy daba vuelta y la veía

vaya, es twilight brujapartle y el resto de lloronas. dijo fluttershy mientras la chica que molestaba salia corriendo

fluttershy, así no eres tu. dijo twilight molesta

ha, ustedes si que son tontas, me doy cuenta de que en realidad yo estuve como ustedes. dijo fluttershy

flutter, deja de hacer esas cosas y vuelve a ser nuestra amiga. dijo rarity acercándose a fluttershy

mmmmm, na. dijo fluttershy mientras tomaba un vaso de agua y se lo aventaba a rarity, haciendo que ella empezara a llorar

enserio te detesto. dijo pinkie pie mientras se acercaba a rarity

uhhh, que feo me odia, me voy a morir por eso. dijo sarcásticamente fluttershy

¿por que te convertiste en esto?. pregunto twilight triste

¿me lo preguntas a mi?, mejor pregúntale a la despreciada de aya por que cambio, ustedes saben que a pesar de que ella se hizo de su lado, seguirá siendo odiada por todos, dejen de mentirle y díganselo. dijo fluttershy mientras señalaba a sunset shimmer mientras sunset se ponía triste

jamas diríamos eso por que no es verdad. dijo applejack

claro vaquera, estoy segura de que tu no sabes ni lo que dices, al final de cuentas eres una campesina que no sabe ni como abrir una puerta. dijo fluttershy mientras applejack se ponía roja de la furia

fluttershy, detente. dijo twilight molesta

¿por que twilight, acaso no soportas una buena broma?, creo que deberías de soportarla teniendo a una payasa que cae mal ahí. dijo fluttershy señalando a pinkie

oye, al menos yo se medir las bromas. dijo pinkie mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a fluttershy

tu no me das miedo pinkie pie, eres un ser despreciable, y que siempre le cae mal a todas. dijo empujando a pinkie, quien cayo al suelo

hey, fluttershy esto ya no te lo tolero mas. dijo applejack mientras ayudaba a parar a pinkie pie

entiendo, pero creo que tu deberías sentir lo que es refrescarse. dijo mientras le aventaba una cubetada de agua, causando que cuando applejack se quisiera levantar resbalara

fluttershy, te odio. dijo twilight molesta

bueno, creo que te toca twi. dijo mientras la golpeaba con pelotas de tennis

¡VASTA!. gritaba twilight cubriéndose con sus brazos para proteger su cabeza de las pelotas

¡ALTO!. grito spike mientras se lanzaba a morder a fluttershy

hay miren, un pequeño perro. dijo fluttershy tomando un palo y golpeando a spike

¡SPIKE!. grito sunset mientras iba a agarrarlo

¿querias ir a algún lado?. pregunto fluttershy mientras golpeaba a sunset con una almohada, la cual la desmayo

Rarity corrió hacia fluttershy, pero flutter tomo a rarity y la encerró en una jaula grande de puercos, los cuales tenían mucho lodo, por lo cual rarity resbalo y cayo en el lodo ensuciándose toda la ropa, fluttershy metió a sunset con las arañas, a twilight con los perros, los cuales la querían morder, a pinkie pie con ratones y a applejack en el agua, fluttershy se fue, dejando a todas encerradas

q-q-que paso. dijo twilight sobándose la cabeza

¡TWILIGHT!. grito applejack mientras subía a la superficie

¡APPLEJACK!. grito twilight mientras subía las escaleras y sacaba a applejack

muchas gracias. dijo applejack descansando

Después de un rato twilight saco a todas de las jaulas, pero una de ellas parecía triste

¿sunset que pasa?. pregunto twilight al verla triste

bueno, ¿enserio todos saben que yo seguiré siendo malvada aunque ya cambié?. pregunto sunset

sunset, a ti no te debe de importar lo que dijo fluttershy. dijo twilight-pero hay que encontrarla. dijo twilight seriamente

twilight, ya hay que dejarla en paz, de todas maneras, nunca cambiara. dijo rarity

nunca hay que rendirnos, vamos. dijo twilight mientras todas salian de ahí

Sin embargo ellas no se dieron cuenta de que había mucha neblina de color verde, la cual fue absorbida por 4 chicas que estaban en el techo observando todo, quienes después sonrieron y desaparecieron

otra vez ustedes, déjenme en paz. dijo fluttershy molesta de que volvieran con ella

fluttershy, no nos iremos. dijo twilight seriamente

claro, flash sentry esta enamorado de rainbow dash. dijo fluttershy mientras twilight sacaba una pequeña lagrima- rarity estas muy gorda, por eso todos ya no quieren ir contigo por que saben que tu los vas a apachurrar. dijo fluttershy mientras rarity se tiraba y lloraba- sunset shimmer tu ya no vales la pena, todos te odian y ese sera tu destino, applejack toda tu comida es un asco y junto con tu familia hacen los campesinos chiflados y pinkie pie, caes tan mal como los lunes. dijo fluttershy mientras todas tristemente se miraban

fluttershy, eres un monstruo, te as convertido, en una bravucona. dijo twilight tristemente

En ese momento fluttershy no podía creer lo que le decían, y fluttershy se elevo en el aire y toda la magia del hechizo se fue de ella

¿que-que paso?. pregunto fluttershy mientras se sobaba su cabeza

¡FLUTTERSHY AS VUELTO!. dijeron todas mientras iban a abrazarla

jeje, eso creo, ¿a donde me fui?. pregunto fluttershy confundida

a un largoooo viaje. dijo pinkie pie mientras todas empezaban a reír


	8. Chapter 8: encadenada

chicas, enserio lo siento. dijo fluttershy con mucha tristeza

no te preocupes fluttershy, estabas bajo un hechizo. dijo twilight

peor lo único que recuerdo es que yo estaba leyendo un libro que rainbow me dio y ya no recuerdo nada. dijo fluttershy

¡¿DIJISTE UN LIBRO?!. grito twilight tomando de la ropa a fluttershy- es decir, lo siento. dijo twilight soltando a fluttershy

tranquila twilight y si, si era un libro. dijo fluttershy

perfecto. dijo twilight mientras le sonreía a spike

Así las chicas siguieron su camino, tenían que pensar en como derrotar a rainbow

MIENTRAS CON LAS MALVADAS:

¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!. grito rainbow dash entrando a un salón y lanzando magia por todos lados, lo cual causo destrucción

rainbow cálmate, recuerda que el hechizo que le diste, tenía un anti-hechizo el cual era decirle la verdad al afectado. dijo adagio

lo se, pero no entiendo como pudieron quitarle el hechizo a nuestra bravucona. dijo rainbow molesta

bueno, ahora necesitamos otro plan. dijo aria

si, otro plan. dijo rainbow feliz mientras movía las hojas del libro buscando un hechizo perfecto- lo tengo. dijo rainbow feliz

bien, ¿cual es el plan?. pregunto adagio

si todos en canterlot están hechizados y están en contra de esas chicas, entonces ellas no tendrán escapatoria. dijo rainbow feliz

¿que quieres que hagamos?. pregunto sonata

ustedes hechizaran a cada adolescente mientras yo distraigo a esas perdedoras. dijo rainbow

¿cual es el hechizo?. pregunto aria

este. dijo rainbow mientras se lo daba

perfecto. dijo adagio

entonces a trabajar. dijo rainbow desapareciendo

CON LAS CHICAS:

saben, hay que inspeccionar este lugar, así que creo que cada una hay que is a un lugar diferente. dijo twilight

¿pero que eso no seria peligroso?. pregunto fluttershy

claro que no, es solo para asegurarnos de que rainbow no a hechizado a otro en esta escuela. dijo twilight

tiene razón, ya quiero acabar con esa peli-arco iris. dijo applejack molesta

entonces, nos reuniremos en el salón de matemáticas, ¿hecho?. dijo twilight

¡HECHO!. dijeron todas mientras cada una se iba a un pasillo diferente

CON TWILIGHT:

Ella caminaba mientras observaba a todos lados

¿acaso no quieres dejar de estar en guardia?. pregunto rainbow dash recargada en la pared

rainbow dash. dijo twilight molesta

¿que sucede twilight?¿que no somos amigas?. pregunto rainbow sonriendo burlonamente

tu y yo ya no somos amigas. dijo twilight molesta

supongo que ya sabes lo que soy ahora. dijo rainbow

con tu cambio de look es muy fácil que me de cuenta. dijo twilight mirando a rainbow dash

¿enserio?, lo sabía. dijo rainbow mientras desaparecía junto con twilight

¿que hiciste?. pregunto twilight viendo que estaba en un salón

¿yo?, nada, simplemente me gusta hacer esto. dijo sonriendo

déjame ir. dijo twilight intentando abrir la puerta

¿por que?, apenas vamos a divertirnos. dijo rainbow haciendo aparecer una cadena

¡AYUDA!. grito twilight mientras golpeaba la puerta

¡AYUDA, AYUDA!, creo que no nos escuchan. dijo rainbow burlonamente mientras se acercaba hacia twilight

¡ALÉJATE!. grito twilight atrapada

tranquila, sera divertido. dijo rainbow mientras jalaba a twilight y la sentaba en una silla, para después amarrarla a la silla, sin embargo rainbow también la encadeno y le puso un candando- listo, ¿viste que fue sencillo?. dijo rainbow sonriente

déjame ir. ordenó twilight mientras intentaba soltarse

lo siento twi, pero me temo que no se va a poder. dijo rainbow

¿por que hiciste esto, por que te fuiste del lado de las dazzlings?. pregunto twilight

por que aquí me dejan expresar lo buena que soy, sin embargo no tengo por que ser yo la que responde tus preguntas. dijo rainbow

no te entiendo, no puedo creerlo. dijo twilight con la cabeza gacha

linda twilight, debiste saber que esto pasaría. dijo rainbow feliz

no debió pasar esto. dijo twilight

eso ya no me incumbe, bueno necesito un poco de magia. dijo rainbow mientras apuntaba hacia twilight con su anillo y le quitaba poca magia, ya que no tenía el suficiente poder como para quitarle toda- listo. dijo rainbow dándole la espalda

n-no te dejare ganar. dijo twilight recuperándose después del dolor que sufrió cuando rainbow le quito la magia

eso lo dudo. dijo rainbow dash mientras la miraba y daban un resplandor sus ojos de color verde

espera ¿que fue eso?. pregunto twilight al ver el resplandor

¿que cosa?. pregunto rainbow confundida

n-n-nada. dijo twilight aun sorprendida

bueno, te deseo suerte. dijo rainbow mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba

ahora como me liberare. dijo twilight triste


	9. Chapter 9: enjaulada

Sin embargo, applejack caminaba mientras hablaba consigo misma sobre lo que aria si encontraba a rainbow dash

voy a acabar con ese arco iris cueste lo que cueste, primero voy a tirarla y después le arrebatare toda esa magia. decía applejack mientras veía a cada lado

la pregunta es, ¿tienes las agallas como para hacerlo?. dijo rainbow mientras applejack volteaba para verla

¡ERES TU!. grito applejack molesta

vaya, me doy cuenta de que si me recuerdas. dijo rainbow

¡TE VOY A DEMOSTRAR QUE TAN BIEN ME ACUERDO DE TI!. grito applejack mientras corría hacia rainbow, pero rainbow dash desaparecía haciendo que ella chocara con la pared

ups, si así quieres jugar estoy lista. dijo apareciendo atrás de applejack

¡VEN ACÁ!. grito applejack mientras se aventaba hacia rainbow quien desapareció, por lo tanto applejack callo al suelo

creo que te falta inteligencia. dijo apareciendo al lado de applejack

¡TE ARE TRIZAS!. grito applejack intentando agarrar de los pies a rainbow, pero ella desapareció

enserio applejack, si fueras mas inteligente te darías cuenta de que no vale la pena intentar atraparme si sabes que voy a desaparecer. dijo mientras applejack reflexionaba

¿que quieres?. pregunto applejack levantándose

yo solo quería hablar contigo, pero lo estabas haciendo tan difícil. dijo rainbow dash

¿que querías que hiciera?, quedarme ahí y abrazarte. dijo applejack molesta

hubiera sido divertido. dijo rainbow dash

enserio te odio. dijo applejack

¿pero por que?. pregunto rainbow dash inocentemente

hechizaste a fluttershy, y te prometo que acabare contigo. dijo applejack lanzándose a rainbow dash, pero de nuevo desapareció

¿que fue lo que te dije applejack?, no vale la pena que intentes atacarme si sabes que voy a desaparecer. dijo rainbow seriamente

algún día te lastimare. dijo applejack

eso es lo que tu crees. dijo rainbow dash quien desapareció y junto a applejack

¿pero que?. dijo applejack al ver que estaba dentro de un salón

tata. dijo rainbow burlonamente

¿que es lo que hiciste?. pregunto applejack molesta

me teletransporte a un salón junto contigo. dijo rainbow molesta de que applejack hiciera esa pregunta

mas te vale que me regreses al pasillo donde estaba. dijo applejack

déjame pensarlo, mmmmmmmmm, na. dijo rainbow dash

mira dulzura, no se que trames pero te juro que te voy a hacer llorar si no me dejas ir. dijo applejack

la puerta esta abierta. dijo rainbow mientras se sentaba en el escritorio

perfecto. dijo applejack abriendo la puerta pero al abrirla había un tigre- ¡AAAAAAAAAA!. grito applejack mientras cerraba la puerta rápidamente

jajajajajajajaja. reía rainbow das a carcajadas

esto no es gracioso. dijo applejack molesta

¿recuerdas que en la ventana hay una escalera?. dijo rainbow mientras applejack iba a abrirla

ha, claro que lo recuerdo. dijo applejack mientras abría la ventana y veía la escalera, pero cuando applejack iba bajando la escalera se rompió, por lo cual ella cayo-¡AAAAAAAA!. gritaba applejack mientras veía el suelo acercarse y se tapaba los ojos, sin embargo ella se quito sus manos de los ojos y vio que estaba tirada en el suelo del salón

jajajajaja. reía rainbow dash- fue emocionante verte caer. dijo rainbow

bien señorita dash, dime que debo hacer para que me dejes ir. dijo applejack molesta

aremos un juego, jugaremos a las vencidas, si yo gano te quedaras aquí y tendrás que sufrir solo un poquito. dijo rainbow dash

¿y si yo gano?. pregunto applejack

te vas. dijo rainbow dash abriendo la puerta

acepto. dijo applejack

entonces, a jugar. dijo rainbow dash mientras hacia aparecer una mesa y dos asientos

Después de un rato, rainbow dash fue la que venció a applejack

termino el juego applejack, aunque tal vez me gustaría jugar a otra cosa. dijo rainbow dash

acepto. dijo applejack

bien, ¿te gustan los acertijos?. pregunto rainbow dash

s-s-si. dijo applejack indecisa

entonces, este sera tu reto. dijo rainbow dash mientras que con su magia hacia un castillo grande, ella subió y desde una ventana avento magia al suelo, y del suelo aparecieron una serie de cuadros de diferentes colores hasta la puerta del castillo

¿que es esto?. dijo applejack mientras veía los cuadros

tienes que llegar hasta mi, puedes tomar esas cosas para poder ganar. dijo rainbow apuntando hacia unas piedras y objetos

¿es enserio?, ¿solo tengo que hacer eso?, pan comido. dijo applejack lanzando una piedra y esta callo en un cuadro de color rosa y se congelo-¿que?. dijo applejack al ver eso

bien, te quedan pocas jugadas. dijo rainbow dash sonriendo

o no. murmuro applejack mientras tomaba todos los objetos- bien, tu puedes applejack. se animo applejack mientras lanzaba una piedra no tan lejos y esta parecía no haberle pasado nada, por lo tanto ella salto a ese cuadro

bien hecho. dijo rainbow dash

Después applejack lanzó otra piedra hacia otro cuadro y esta si se congelo, luego lo lanzo a otro y no le paso nada, por lo tanto applejack salto hasta ese cuadro, miro y solo le quedaban 5 piedras, por lo tanto eso le preocupo, ella lanzo otra piedra y esta no se congelo, así que applejack salto a ese cuadro, lanzo otra piedra y esta tampoco se congelo, así que ella fue avanzando, le faltaba poco para llegar, lanzo otra piedra y esta si se congelo, lanzo otra piedra y también se congelo, applejack estaba nerviosa, lanzo la piedra faltante y esta si se congelo, applejack miraba hacia todos los cuadros, así que ahora dependía de ella saber donde iba a pisar ahora, ella cerro los ojos y brinco hacia un cuadro, por lo tanto ella abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba congelada, salto hacia otro cuadro y tampoco se congelo, salto al ultimo cuadro y tampoco, ella había ganado el juego, camino y entró al castillo hasta que llego con rainbow dash

muy bien hecho querida. dijo rainbow dash

bien, ahora déjame ir. dijo applejack con una sonrisa

claro, eso lo prometí. dijo rainbow dash quien hizo desaparecer todo, haciendo volver todo a la normalidad

bien. dijo applejack quien intento ir hacia la puerta pero fue atrapada por una jaula gigante- ¡OYE!. exclamo applejack intentando abrir la puerta de la jaula

¿si?. dijo rainbow dash con una sonrisa

¿que estas haciendo?, este no era el trato. dijo applejack molesta

querida, soy malvada, yo no cumplo promesas. dijo rainbow dash mientras le quitaba poca magia a applejack- aunque fue emocionante jugar contigo, adioooos. dijo rainbow dash mientras abría la puerta y se iba

¿como saldré de aquí?. dijo applejack devilmente por la magia que le quito rainbow


	10. Chapter 10: sin muchas fuerzas

Pinkie pie caminaba felizmente, ella platicaba consigo misma sobre las fiestas que aria

yomi, yomi, y en esta fiesta abra chocolate, mucho chocolate, y dulces, una fiesta no es sin dulces y muchas serpentinas. dijo pinkie pie feliz

apuesto a que sera una gran fiesta. dijo rainbow dash mientras pinkie le veía

¿rainbow?. dijo pinkie al ver a rainbow dash ahí

me alegra que tu no quieras lastimarme. dijo rainbow dash

no, yo no quiero bobita. dijo pinkie feliz

eso lo supuse, esto sera mas fácil de lo que...dijo siendo interrumpida por pinkie

yo no quiero lastimarte, pero si quiero cantarte una canción. dijo feliz

espera, ¿una canción?. dijo rainbow confundida

¡1, 2, 3, 4, A CANTAR!. grito pinkie

hay no. dijo rainbow mientras se cubría la cara

PINKIE PIE:

la amistad es algo sin igual

no la dejes escapar

si la tienes, aliméntala

con mucha divercion

no niegues tu felicidad

por que si no peor vas a estar

con los amigos se disfruta

se vive, se crece, se ama

con los amigo vivirás cosas nuevas

¡ESTRIBILLO!

todas juntas hacemos brillar

este arco iris que nos hace jugar

con los dulces que hacemos juntas

siempre la amistad seguirá

necesitamos tu ayuda

esa es la verdad

¡ALTOOOOOOOOO!. grito rainbow dash quien se teletransporto a un salón junto con pinkie

¿como llegamos aquí?. pregunto pinkie pie viendo el salón

escúchame señorita pie, tu me hiciste enojar y esto iba a ser mas sencillo. dijo rainbow molesta

¿que?. dijo pinkie con miedo

ahora te pondré a prueba, tienes estas dos puertas, ¿cual elijes?. pregunto rainbow dash

y-y-yo. dijo pinkie viendo a las dos puertas

¡ELIJE YAAAA!. grito rainbow dash mientras sonaban truenos y hacia mucho aire

yo elijo la derecha. dijo pinkie con miedo

entonces escucha señorita pie, te meterás a esta puerta y vas a intentar ayudar a esas personas, si fracasas entonces sufrirás y si ganas te iras. dijo rainbow dash

e-e-esta bien. dijo pinkie caminando como tortuga hacia la puerta

¡APÚRATE!. grito rainbow dash mientras pinkie corría

ya voy. dijo pinki abriendo la puerta

buena suerte. dijo rainbow dash mientras pinkie entraba

Pinkie pie abrió la puerta y vio un lugar muy gris, ella siguió caminando algo preocupada

¿quien estaría en un lugar tan gris?. se pregunto pinkie pie, pero atrás de ella salio un tigre- ¡AAAAAAAA!. grito pinkie para después salir corriendo

Ella corría, hasta que choco con alguien

lo siento. dijo pinkie, pero esa persona era gris la cual se fue acercando a pinkie pie- ¡AAAAAAA!. grito pinkie siendo perseguida por el hombre y el tigre

Ella corría hasta que vio una ciudad, de ahí ella vio a mas personas, las cuales también la siguieron, pinkie decidió esconderse en un bote de basura, donde ella espero a que todos pasaran, ella abrió la puerta y salio del bote

hola. dijo una pequeña chica

hola. dijo pinkie feliz

¿tu eres a la que perseguían?. pregunto la niña

si, ¿tu sabes por que hicieron eso?. pregunto pinkie

si lo se, la verdad aquí todos son tristes, no hay felicidad y cuando ven a alguien feliz, hacen lo posible por quitarle la felicidad, así son todos iguales. dijo la niña

¿pero que podemos hacer?. pregunto pinkie

tenemos que hacer algo que les devuelva la felicidad. dijo la pequeña

mmmm, ¿como una fiesta?. pregunto pinkie feliz

¿una fiesta?. pregunto la niña

si, una fiesta. dijo pinkie

¿que es eso?. pregunto ella

ya lo veraz. dijo pinkie mientras tomaba a la pequeña y salia corriendo

Después de un rato, pinkie pie hizo que todas la personas fueran a donde se encontraba ella y la pequeña, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver tantas cosas de colores

¡ESTO ES UNA FIESTA!. grito pinkie mientras ponía canciones y eso hacía que todos empezaran a bailar y a disfrutar

Así pinkie regreso la felicidad a todos, pero de pronto magia fue hacia ella y la atrapo, mientras se la llevaba la niña le dijo adiós y pinkie le dijo adiós también, cuando pinkie llego al salón donde se encontraba rainbow dash, sentía toda la magia de la risa brotando en ella

¿te divertiste?. pregunto rainbow dash

si y muchooooooo. dijo pinkie mientras saltaba

jajaja, eso es suficiente para mi. dijo rainbow dash

¿suficiente para ti?. pregunto pinkie aun feliz

si, pinkie. dijo rainbow dash mientras le quitaba magia, un poquito mas de lo que le había quitado a las demás

o-o-oye. dijo pinkie cayendo al suelo

tranquila pinkie, pudo haber sido peor. dijo rainbow dash mientras amarraba a pinkie y se iba- adiós. dijo rainbow mientras se iba

jamas confiare en ti. dijo pinkie mientras su cabello se desinflaba

La verdad ahora estaba sin fuerzas, rainbow no le había quitado toda la magia, pero si como la mitad


	11. Chapter 11: duelo de magia

Rainbow dash caminaba felizmente, en busca del elemento de la amabilidad, pero al parecer alguien iba a impedirlo

¿así que lo estas disfrutando?. pregunto sunset shimmer

miren quien es, sunset shimmer. dijo rainbow dash mieentras se acercaba a sunset

muy bien rainbow dash, hasta aquí llego tu juego. dijo sunset shimmer

¿por que?, solo me estoy divirtiendo con tus amigas. dijo rainbow dash

eso es imposible. dijo sunset shimmer

escucha linda, estas molestándome y justo por eso voy a hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré, así que fuera de mi camino. dijo rainbow dash

eso jamas. dijo sunset shimmer

bien, ¿quieres un duelo?. dijo rainbow dash

¿que clase de duelo?. pregunto sunset shimmer

un duelo de magia. dijo rainbow dash

acepto. dijo sunset shimmer

bien. dijo rainbow dash mientras ponía un duelo de batalla con su magia- quien pueda convertir a cada chico en alguien amable, generoso, y honesto gana. dijo rainbow dash mientras le daba 3 chicos a sunset shimmer y ella se quedaba con 4

¿que pasara con el que gane?. pregunto sunset shimmer

si yo gano me dejaras seguir. dijo rainbow dash

¿que pasara si yo gano?. pregunto sunset

si tu ganas entonces me quitas mi magia. dijo rainbow dash

acepto. dijo sunset shimmer

Sin embargo eran observadas por 3 chicas

¿que cree que esta haciendo?. pregunto aria

se esta poniendo a prueba, ella quiere demostrar que es mejor, algo que tu jamas arias aria. dijo adagio mientras aria se enojaba

¿pero que pasara si pierde?. pregunto sonata

enserio sonata, eres la peor, si rainbow dijo que si sunset gana le quitara la magia. dijo aria molesta

a claro, ya lo sabía. dijo sonata

Sunset shimmer intentaba transformar a el primer chico en alguien tímido, sin embargo cuando ella estaba a punto de lograrlo, rainbow dash lo arruinaba con su magia, a rainbow se le hizo mas difícil, ya que ella era malvada y no sabía nada sobre ser amable, generosa y honesta, cuando ella quería transformarlos, los transformaba en algo malvado, por eso ella usaba de su magia para hacer malvados a los que sunset lograba transformar, así rainbow dash le robo magia a suset, de esta manera ella podría transformar a los chicos, después de un rato rainbow dash gano

y así mi querida sunset, e ganado. dijo rainbow dash

no, hiciste trampa, primero arruinaste mis oportunidades de ganar. dijo sunset shimmer

:... rainbow no pudo decir nada

luego tu me quitaste magia para poder ganar. dijo molesta

sunset querida, soy malvada, yo nunca sigo las reglas. dijo rainbow dash- ahora ten tu magia. dijo regresandole la magia pura

no tienes derecho a irte. dijo sunset

claro que puedo. dijo rainbow dash mientras se teletransportaba a un salón junto con sunset

¿que fue eso?. dijo sunset mirando a todos lados

linda, cuando alguien es malvado, no sigue las reglas, me sorprende que no lo sepas, ya que aunque te esfuerces por ser buena con los demás, siempre en tu interior seras la chica que quiso conquistar 2 mundos, recuerdalo sunset, todas intentamos ocultarlo, pero era hora de que supieras la verdad, tu naturalidad siempre fue ser malvada, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda, no importa cuantas veces quieras parecer buena, siempre seras la chica mas malvada de canterlot high. dijo rainbow dash mientras dejaba a sunset shimmer con lagrimas- pero recuerda que ya nadie se acordara de ti, en pocos minutos. dijo rainbow dash mientras le quitaba poca magia y se iba encerrándola en el salón

ella tiene razón, a quien engaño si siempre seguiré siendo la chica que todos aman odiar. dijo sunset mientras se iba a un rincón y lloraba

**PERDONEN**** A ESTA ESCRITORA, YO YA TENÍA TODO LISTO**

**PERO POR ANDAR VIENDO VÍDEOS DE COSAS SOBRE VIDEOJUEGOS**

**QUE SON MUY MALOS YA QUE ALGUIEN EN REALIDAD**

**TE OBSERVA, QUE ES UN SEÑOR QUE SE SIENTA Y VE LO QUE HACES**

**BLA BLA, ¡NO DESCARGUEN EL JUEGO DE TALKING ANGELA!**

**CREO QUE SI ME TRAUME CON ESTE VÍDEO, CON DECIRLES QUE CASI ME MUERO**

**DEL TERROR QUE ME DIO SABER LA VERDAD SOBRE ESTE JUEGO**

**COMO SEA, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y SE DESPIDE LA ESPANTADA DE PRINCESA RAINBOW**

**QUIEN AHORA POR PRIMERA VEZ TIENE MIEDO DE MIRAR HACIA**

**LOS LADOS, COMO SEA NOS VEMOS :)**


	12. Chapter 12: mas lagrimas

Fluttershy caminaba mientras cada cosa que veía le causaba terror, así que ella se escondió abajo del escritorio en un salón, donde según ella, estaría a salvo, hasta que vio entrar a una chica con botas de color negro claro con tacones con picos, lo cual la hizo tener miedo, ella vio que la chica se fue, lo cual le causo alivio

¡BUH!. dijo rainbow dash justo cuando fluttershy miro hacia atrás

¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!. grito fluttershy por el susto mientras salia corriendo del escritorio, pero rainbow le cerro la puerta- ¡NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!. grito fluttershy

¿hacerte daño?. pregunto rainbow

¡SIIII!. grito fluttershy con lagrimas

perdóname amiga. dijo rainbow arrepentida

¿que?. dijo fluttershy sorprendida mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

enserio me siento mal por haberte espantado. dijo rainbow dash

¿por que te arrepientes?, eres malvada. dijo fluttershy

claro, ¿pero como podría estar enojada contigo?. dijo rainbow dash

por que yo ya no soy tu amiga. dijo fluttershy triste

¿quien te dijo eso?. dijo rainbow molesta

pero tu...dijo fluttershy siendo interrumpida

o querida, yo jamas dejaría de ser tu amiga. dijo rainow cerrando el salón

¿a no?. dijo fluttershy confundida

escucha fluttershy, tu eres mi ejemplo a seguir. dijo rainbow dash

¿yo? ¿pero como, si soy una tímida?. dijo fluttershy

querida, tu me enseñaste algo. dijo rainbow dash

¿que cosa?. pregunto fluttershy interesada

tu me enseñaste que ser bravucona es primero. dijo rainbow dash

¿ser bravucona?. dijo fluttershy triste

claro, tu me hiciste ver que puedes llegar a ser malvada, la forma en que torturaste a todas, fue algo impresionante. dijo rainbow orgullosa

eso no me lo esperaba. dijo fluttershy

y gracias a ti tengo lo que siempre quise. dijo rainbow feliz

yo te ayude para mal. dijo fluttershy triste

escúchame flutter, si no lo hubieras hecho, ahorita no hubiera obtenido mas poder junto con mis amigas. dijo rainbow mientras entraban las dazzlings

¿las dazzlings?, o no. dijo fluttershy triste

desde que te di el libro, tu te convertiste en algo que hizo a todos enojarse contigo y gracias a eso nosotras nos alimentábamos mediante el odio y nuestro momento mas interesante fue cuando tus amigas se enojaron contigo, haciendo un alimento tan exquisito que hasta yo quede llena. dijo raibow dash mientras reía junto con sus secuaces

eso no es bueno. dijo fluttershy

claro que lo fue, y por eso no estoy enojada contigo. dijo rainbow dash

preferiria que estés molesta conmigo, pero mi mente estaría limpia, no que ahora tengo tu aprobación de la peor manera. dijo fluttershy con lagrimas

tranquila, y recuerda las palabras que le dijiste a sunset shimmer, no importa que aparentes ser buena, en el interior siempre seras la chica que hizo a todos sentirse mal, así que gracias y para recompensartelo, te tengo un regalo. dijo rainbow feliz

¿que cosa?. pregunto fluttershy

por ayudarnos a tener mas poder de magia negra, tu tendrás esto. dijo rainbow mientras convertía el salón en una selva, con cada cosa natural y animales

¿enserio crees que me sentiré mejor?. pregunto fluttershy

la verdad si. dijo rainbow dash

¡DESPUÉS DE QUE TU ME HECHIZARAS!, ¿ASÍ LO QUIERES PAGAR?, ¿DESPUÉS DE HACERME DAÑO?. pregunto fluttershy molesta

flutter ¿que te...dijo rainbow pero fue interrumpida

¡DESPUÉS DEL DAÑO QUE TU PROVOCASTE!, ¿CON ANIMALES QUIERES PAGAR ESTO?, ¡MIS AMIGAS ESTÁN DESTROZADAS POR TU CULPA!. grito fluttershy con una furia que le dio miedo a todos los animales

te recuerdo fluttershy que si sigues haciendo eso, puedo hacer que estos animales te ataquen. dijo rainbow dash

¿como puedes tener tan poco corazón?. dijo fluttershy con lagrimas

te lo recuerdo amiga, soy malvada, no tengo sentimiento y si crees que con tus lagrimas me voy a compadecer estas equivocada, yo ya no soy la de antes. dijo rainbow seriamente

como as cambiado tanto. dijo fluttershy aun mas triste

supongo que te vas a acostumbrar. dijo rainbow mientras daba media vuelta

jamas creí que diría esto pero, te odio. dijo fluttershy triste aun con muchas lagrimas

fuiste mi amiga desde la infancia, debo agradecerte por ayudarnos a tener mas magia y, que disfrutes tu regalo. dijo rainbow sin ningún resentimiento

yo ya no soy tu amiga. dijo fluttershy sin muchas fuerzas, ya que le costo decirle eso a su amiga

somos del mismo nivel, no puedes odiar a alguien que es como tu, malvada, y eso recuerdalo fluttershy, no importa que les des regalos a todos, malvada eres y malvada vivirás. dijo rainbow dash mientras le quitaba poca magia

¿enserio crees que al quitarle la magia a todas vas a ganar?. dijo fluttershy con un gran dolor al sentir a rainbow quitarle la magia

mmmm, déjame pensar, si. dijo rainbow mientras le daba mas magia a sus amigas

no sabes en lo que te metes. dijo fluttershy con lagrimas

creo que si sigues hablando acabare contigo, bueno adiós amiga y que disfrutes tu regalo, te deseo una larga vida de maldad. dijo rainbow mientras se iba cerrando la puerta

jamas confiare en ti. dijo fluttershy llorando mientras algunos animales iban a consolarla

CON LAS MALVADAS:

¿que aremos ahora?. pregunto adagio

solo falta una de ellas, la generosidad. dijo rainbow dash

¿espero que tengas un buen plan?. pregunto aria

¿ya hechizaron a todos?. pregunto rainbow

si. dijo sonata

entonces no te preocupes, fluttershy logro salvarse del hechizo, pero es hora de saber si esta puede. dijo rainbow mientras sonreía junto con sus amigas

**CONTINUARA...(ES SOLO EL COMIENZO) :)**


	13. Chapter 13: modista en peligro

Rarity tomo la decisión de ir por el ático, todo estaba oscuro, y se podían ver sombras como de personas corriendo y escondiéndose, al igual que ratas las cuales estaban es unas cajas

no se por que tome este camino. se quejo rarity mientras se sentaba y descansaba, pero de pronto ella escucho voces- ho-hola ¿hay alguien aquí?. pregunto rarity espantada

me pregunto ¿por que tomarías un camino tan tenebroso?. dijo rainbow dash mientras caminaba pero rarity solo veía sus sombras

¿rainbow, eres tu?. pregunto rarity

la única y original. dijo rainbow dash mientras aparecía enfrente de rarity

ho-ho-hola rainbow dash, ¿que paso?. dijo rarity mientras se ponía nerviosa y saludaba a rainbow

el verdadero acertijo no es ¿que paso?, si no, ¿que haces aquí abajo?. pregunto rainbow mientras abrazaba a rarity

yo vine a ver este lugar, ya sabes jeje. dijo rarity quien invento la peor excusa de todas

¿enserio?, ¿es lo mejor que se te ocurre?, que ridículo. dijo rainbow dash

bueno, pero eso no es lo importante, yo vine a este lugar para investigar. dijo rarity

enserio estoy impresionada de que tu bajaras aquí, pero creo que es hora de que sepas quien soy yo en realidad. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa

¿muy bien?. dijo rarity preocupada

¿sabías que una chica como yo puede ser desleal?. pregunto rainbow dash mientras rarity se asustaba al ver mas chicas acercándose

eso es un dato interesante. dijo rarity mientras retrocedía- ¡AAAAAA!. grito ella cuando vio a un ratón saltar de una caja

¿que sucede rarity?, no te are daño, solo quiero mostrarte a mis amigas. dijo mientras llegaban las dazzlings vocalizando

¿como pudiste ser su amiga?. dijo rarity triste

es una larga historia, algo que no te incumbe. dijo rainbow dash mientras convertía el ático en un pantano, solo había tierra en donde se encontraban las 5 chicas

¡¿QUE HACES?!. grito rarity al ver que rainbow dash ponía cocodrilos alrededor de ella

tu decides linda, si aceptas ser de nuestro lado o si no aceptas simplemente seras la cena de los cocodrilos. dijo rainbow dash con una sonrisa

y-y-yo. dijo rarity mientras veía los cocodrilos acercarse

se acaba el tiempo. dijo rainbow dash

¡AYUDAAAAAA!. grito rarity por la desesperación

CON FLUTTERSHY:

La pequeña fluttershy se encontraba abrazando a un león mientras lloraba

¿por que yo?, ¿por que yo?. decía fluttershy mientras lloraba

¡AYUDAAAA!. dijo la voz de rarity desde el ático

o no, le están haciendo algo malo a rarity, debo irme. dijo fluttershy mientras se levantaba y se despedía de todos

Fluttershy abrió la puerta y salio, ella tenía que buscar a sus amigas, así que fue en busca de ellas, en una de los salones ella vio a pinkie pie, quien estaba atada y se veía sin muchas fuerzas

pinkie. dijo fluttershy mientras abría la puerta y entraba para ver a pinkie

¿fluttershy?. dijo pinkie pie mientras veía a fluttershy entrar

¿que te paso?. pregunto fluttershy

ra-ra-rainbow dash. dijo pinkie mientras cerraba sus ojos por la poca fuerza

pinkie, tienes que ayudarme, rarity esta en peligro. dijo fluttershy

¡ESPERA, RARIY ESTA EN PELIGRO!. grito pinkie mientras fluttershy la desamarraba y cuando lo hizo tomo a su amiga y salio corriendo

espera pinkie, falta twilight, sunset y applejack. dijo fluttershy mientras pinkie paraba

tienes razón, yo voy por sunset y tu por las otras dos. dijo corriendo hacia sunset

bien. dijo fluttershy mientras corría hacia sus amigas

Fluttershy vio a twilight, así que entró

¡TWILIGHT!. grito fluttershy

fluttershy, que pasa?. pregunto twilight

rarity esta en peligro. dijo mientras desamarraba a twilight

¡VAMOS!. grito twi mientras tomaba a fluttershy y pasaba por un salón donde estaba applejack

bingo. dijo twilight mientras tomaba uno de sus pasadores y le abría el candado de la jaula

¡TWILIGHT, FLUTTER, VAMOS!. grito applejack mientras twilight la liberaba

¿a donde vamos?. pregunto applejack

con rarity. dijo flutter

¿con rarity?. dijo applejack

no hay tiempo de explicar. dijo twilight mientras tomaba a applejack y se iban

Así todas se encontraron con pinkie y sunset, todas juntas fueron a buscar a rarity al ático

CON RARITY:

se acaba el tiempo. dijo rainbow molesta de que no tomara una decisión

y-y-yo. dijo rarity mientras miraba a la puerta

¿que decides?. dijo rainbow molesta

¡ELLA NO TOMARA UNA DECISIÓN!. grito twilight mientras abrían la puerta

no puede ser. dijo adagio mientras miraba a todas

esto no sera tan facíl. dijo rainbow mientras elevaba el piso donde estaba la puerta hasta arriba, haciendo imposible para ellas saltar

por su culpa esto pasara. dijo rainbow dash. mientras le daba el libro a rarity y desaparecía

¡RAINBOW DASH!. grito rarity

así, gracias a tus amigas sseras un plato exquisito para ellos. dijo rainbow dash mientras desaparecía dejando a rarity con los cocodrilos

¡DESCUIDA RARITY, TE SALVAREMOS!. grito twilight quien bajo una cuerda

¡RÁPIDO!. grito rarity al ver a los cocodrilos acercarse

¡TOMALA!. grito applejack mientras rarity la tomaba y era subida por sus amigas

Lograron alzarla antes de que fuera mordida por un cocodrilo

gracias. dijo rarity aliviada

fiuuu, estuvo cerca, vamonos. dijo applejack mientras todas se iban

si. dijo rarity mientras miraba el libro que rainbow le dio y lo guardaba en su mochila

**CONTINUARA... :)**


	14. Chapter 14: la amargada del grupo

no puedo creer que a ustedes también les robara magia. dijo fluttershy quien acariciaba a su conejo

lo hizo a todas. dijo applejack

oye rarity, ¿que haces?. pregunto pinkie viendo a rarity

¿que?, es decir nada. dijo rarity guardando el libro

oye, ¿estas bien?. pregunto twilight

s-s-si, lo estoy, es solo el trauma que me deja dash. dijo rarity con nervios

muy bien. dijo twilight quien solo miraba a todas

CON RAINBOW DASH:

¿es enserio?, ¿robaste mas magia de la risa que la de magia?. dijo aria molesta

claro que lo hice. dijo rainbow dash

¡QUE RIDÍCULO!. grito aria

odio admitirlo, pero estoy deacuerdo con aria. dijo adagio

¿no lo entienden?, pinkie tiene mas del 100 por ciento en la magia de la risa, cuando tengamos todo la magia y se la robemos a todas, con ella tardaríamos como 2 horas. dijo rainbow dash

pero aun así es ridículo. dijo aria

chicas, enserio esto es lo mejor que e hecho, me lo agradecerán después. dijo rainbow dash mientras creaba un espejo y ahí aparecía rarity

¿para que necesitamos eso?. pregunto sonata

lo necesitamos para poder observar donde esta esa chica y después ir por la magia negativa. dijo rainbow dash

CON LAS CHICAS:

bueno chicas, me debo ir, tengo que ver si tengo algún pendiente para tener menos trabajo. dijo rarity mientras se iba

claro que si. dijeron todas

Rarity se fue a su salón donde estaban todas las cosas para que ella trabajara

mm, veamos que es esto. dijo rarity sacando el libro

dos caminos

positivo y negativo

lo negativo es tu camino

al igual que la chispa

que desata tu tristeza

lo cual se apodera de ti

quitando tu magia. dijo rarity

parece que no hay nada extraordinario. dijo rarity

pero en pocos minutos, la magia del libro hizo efecto, ella se volvió gris y triste, hasta su cabello decaído

hola rarity, ¿cual es mejor?. pregunto pinkie mostrando dos sabanas

las dos son lo mismo para mi, igual de tristes y grises. dijo rarity mientras se iba

¿pero que paso?. dijo pinkie sorprendida

Rarity se fue mientras pinkie se fue con ella hasta que llegaron con el resto

hola chicas. dijeron todas

si digo hola demostrare que la felicidad existe. dijo rarity con una gran amargura

¿rarity que te paso?. pregunto twilight

me paso lo que nunca se puede recuperar. dijo rarity triste

rarity, ¿por que te ves tan gris?. pregunto applejack

la vida siempre es gris. contesto rarity con tristeza

claro que no, la vida es feliz. dijo pinkie saltando

todo lo que veo es gris, tal y como lo es mi vida. dijo rarity viendo a todas

no se si esta se esta haciendo la amargada o es cierto lo que veo. dijo applejack

tu sabes mas sobre la tristeza que yo. dijo rarity

¿gustas comer algo?. pregunto twilight

no, la comida sabe igual que siempre. dijo rarity

¿quieres jugar?. pregunto pinkie feliz

la vida no es para jugar, no quiero. dijo rarity

¿quieres ir a una fiesta?. pregunto fluttershy

no. dijo rarity

¿quieres hacer vestidos?. pregunto sunset

no. dijo rarity

¿que te pasa?, no quieres hacer nada. dijo applejack molesta

la tristeza invade mi corazón, lo cual ocasiona un gran dolor. dijo rarity

la vida no es triste. dijo pinkie

la vida es amargada como yo. dijo rarity

en pocas palabras, no quieres hacer nada. dijo sunset

no, no quiero. dijo rarity mientras todas se preocupaban

**LO HICE CORTO, LO SE, PERO NO TENGO**

**MUCHA INSPIRACIÓN, LO QUE SEA**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :)**


	15. Chapter 15: el reto

Rarity caminaba por cada pasillo con una cara triste, ella dejaba mucha neblina verde, la cual era absorbida por las dazzlings, cuando rarity pasaba por cualquier lugar, todo se hacía gris, todos actuaban con mucha tristeza

disfruten este momento chicas. dijo rainbow feliz

claro que lo aremos. dijo aria feliz

Rainbow dash desapareció junto a sus amigas, rarity seguía caminando, hasta que se encontró a sus amigas

muy bien rarity, ¿que te pasa?. pregunto twilight

nada, solo que la vida es triste. dijo rarity

rarity, te estas portando como una amargada. dijo pinkie

por que la vida es así. dijo rarity quien se fue

no puedo creer que tenga una amiga así. dijo applejack

o solo fue un hechizo. dijo pinkie feliz

esperen, pinkie tiene razón, rarity esta bajo un hechizo. dijo twilight

entonces hay que buscar algo con el cual podamos ayudar a rarity. dijo applejack

¿pero como lo aremos?, no sabemos que fue lo que hizo dash. dijo sunset shimmer

tal vez, pero son inteligentes, rarity esta bajo mi hechizo, son listas. dijo rainbow dash apareciendo enfrente de ellas

rainbow dash. dijeron todas quienes cambiaron a una cara molesta

así es, ¿me extrañaron?. dijo rainbow burlonamente

¿que haces aquí?. pregunto applejack

solo vine a escucharlas. dijo rainbow dash

ya sabemos que fuiste tu la que hizo esto. dijo applejack

ya lo se, ustedes siempre descubriendo lo que hago. dijo rainbow

no puedo creer que tu hagas esto. dijo fluttershy

¿enserio?, todas juntas para derrotarme, no sean ridículas. dijo rainbow dash

¿se ridículas?, tu siempre haces que todas nos enojemos. dijo applejack

nos hechizas. dijo fluttershy

haces que sean amargadas. dijo sunset

¿enserio crees que vas a ganar?. pregunto twilight

claro que si, ustedes no tienen nada como para alcanzar mi poder. dijo rainbow dash confiadamente

pero eso no pasara, juntas podremos derrotarte. dijo twilight mientras todas se acercaban a ella

por favor, ustedes no pueden derrotarme por una importante razón. dijo rainbow rodando los ojos

¿así?, ¿y cual es esa razón?. pregunto applejack

tienen la magia, honestidad, generosidad, amabilidad, unidad y la risa, pero les falta uno para que puedan derrotarme. dijo rainbow dash

¿así cual?. pregunto sunset sabiendo que rainbow no diría nada

la lealtad. dijo rainbow mientras todas reflexionaban lo que rainbow les dijo

si enserio tuvieran el elemento de la lealtad, ustedes podrían derrotarme, pero sin un elemento ustedes son solo un grupo inofensivo de personas. dijo rainbow dash

claro que no, nosotras...dijo flutershy siendo interrumpida

oh vamos, ¿que aran para ganarnos si su transformación no sera completa?. dijo rainbow sarcásticamente

pues...vamos a. dijo sunset sin palabras

eso pensé, pero puedo ayudarlas a que rarity salga de mi hechizo. dijo rainbow dash

¿como?. pregunto applejack

ustedes y yo aremos un juego, ustedes son muy unidas, así que este sera un trabajo en equipo, iba a dejarlas que lo hicieran solas en caminos diferentes, pero conociendo a fluttershy, sería una perdida de tiempo. dijo rainbow dash

¿de que se tratara esto?. pregunto sunset

tienen muchos caminos y según su decisión, deben elegir uno de ellos, tendrán que trabajar en equipo y tendrán muchos retos, pero todo esto lo aran por su amiga amargada. dijo rainbow dash

aceptamos. dijeron todas

fascinante. dijo rainbow dash quien hizo desaparecer a todas en un bosque-¿ven ese castillo?. dijo rainbow señalando el castillo que era muy grande y de color negro

sip. contesto pinkie

ustedes caminaran todo esto hasta llegar al castillo, donde estaré yo, cuando ganen les daré el metodo para que le quiten a su amiga el hechizo, cada decisión que tomen tendrá problemas y ustedes van a enfrentarlos juntas. dijo rainbow dash

hecho. dijeron todas caminando

¿a donde creen que van?. pregunto rainbow

vamos a llegar al castillo. dijo twilight

pero necesitan esto. dijo rainbow mientras las dazzlings llegaban con rarity

¡¿A RARITY?!. dijeron todas

las amigas nunca están solas. dijo rainbow mientras les daba a rarity

ahora vayan. dijo rainbow dash quien desapareció del lugar

esto sera sencillo. dijo applejack

¿que dijiste?. pregunto sunset molesta

vamonos ya. dijo twilight mientras todas empezaban a caminar

CON RAINBOW DASH:

¿es enserio?, tu misma nos haces perder. dijo aria molesta

aria, cariño, ¿no te das cuenta?. pregunto rainbow molesta

no. dijo aria molesta

ellas pelearan con los problemas que se les presenten, ¿acaso creen que es sencillo que todas se pongan deacuerdo en elegir un camino?. pregunto rainbow

¿si?. dijo sonata nerviosa

¡NOOOOO!. grito rainbow- una de ellas va a querer ir a un lado y otra va a querer ir a otro, así empezara una larga discusión y todas van a darnos un exquisito alimento. dijo rainbow feliz

oh, entiendo, eso es lo que yo...pensaba. dijo sonata con una sonrisa

dios. dijo rainbow llevándose la mano a la cara por la frustración

como sea rainbow, ¿que pasara si ellas ganan?. pregunto adagio

ellas van a ganar, pero lo aran cuando tengamos mas poder, y tendremos que prometer lo que dije. dijo rainbow

somos malvadas, no hacemos lo que prometimos. dijo sonata

no, pero ellas necesitan a su amiga para vencernos, rarity ya no nos va a servir. dijo rainbow

¿quieres que nos derroten?. pregunto adagio ocultando su enojo

claro que no, simplemente que cuando ellas lo intenten podremos robarles toda la magia y al tener todo ese poder todo este mundo nos va a obedecer y podremos parar a equestria. dijo rainbow feliz

pero en equestria hay mas ponis que tienen los elementos. dijo adagio

pues entonces, habrá que derrotarlos con nuestro canto. dijo rainbow feliz

me parece buena idea, ¿pero que aremos con ellas?. pregunto aria

nosotras nos encargaremos de que ellas tengan muchos problemas, los cuales las llenaran de odio y presión. dijo rainbow

entendido. dijeron todas

algo me dice que nos divertiremos. dijo rainbow mientras todas sonreían


	16. Chapter 16: empiezan los problemas

rainbow va a terminar hechizando a todas. dijo applejack mientras caminaba por el bosque

estoy deacuerdo contigo. dijo sunset shimmer

pero ella o hace cuando estamos solas, así que hay que hacer lo posible por no separarnos. dijo twilight

mientras tanto, podemos buscar el camino adecuado. dijo pinkie

claro, esto va a ser pan comido. dijo applejack feliz

no lo creo. dijo fluttershy señalando 6 caminos diferentes

bien, iremos por este. dijo sunset caminando hacia un camino de color violeta

no tan rápido sunset, yo opino que hay que ir por aquí. dijo applejack caminando por uno verde

no, no, no, no, yo opino que hay que ir por este. dijo pinkie pie caminando por uno de color rosa

solo lo dices por que es tu color favorito. dijo applejack molesta

tranquilas, yo creo que este es el mejor. dijo fluttershy en voz baja señalando uno de color amarillo

yo iré por este. señalo rarity caminando por uno gris igual que ella

¡ALTO RARITY!, todas iremos por este. dijo applejack molesta caminando por el de color verde

yo pienso que este si dará resultados. dijo sunset mientras señalaba el de color violeta

hay no. murmuro twilight mientras veía la discusión de sus amigas

¡YO NO PIENSO IR POR AHÍ!. grito sunset molesta

¡YO TAMPOCO PIENSO IR EN EL DE COLOR VIOLETA!. grito applejack mientras peleaba con sunset

¡YO NO QUIERO IR POR ESE!. grito pinkie pie a fluttershy

¡PUES YO NO PIENSO IR POR EL TUYO!. dijo fluttershy molesta, lo cual sorprendió mucho a todas

¡YO QUIERO IR POR ESE!. grito rarity pero sin perder su amargura mientras señalaba el camino gris y peleaba con pinkie y fluttershy

¡ALTOOOOOO!. grito twilight

¡NO!. gritaron todas mientras seguían peleando

DESDE UNA RAMA DE UN ÁRBOL CERCA DE AHÍ:

4 chicas se encontraban admirando la pelea de estas 6 chicas

se los dije. dijo rainbow feliz mientras empezaba a absorber la neblina que dejaban las chicas al pelear

creo que te debo una disculpa. dijo aria

pero eso me lo darás después, ahora absorban esto, se lo ganaron. dijo rainbow feliz ya que ellas la ayudaron a poner los caminos

pero ellas se pelearan y volverán a unirse. dijo aria

lo aran, pero después de lo que estoy planeando hacer ya no lo aran. dijo rainbow mientras desaparecía junto a ellas

¡CHICAAAAAS!. grito twilight molesta

¡¿QUE?!. gritaron todas mirando a twilight

no iremos por ahí, ni por ahí, ni ahí, tampoco por ahí y menos ahí. dijo twilight mientras señalaba los caminos

¡NO ES VERDAD!. grito applejack molesta

iremos por ahí. dijo twilight señalando un camino de color azul

¿es enserio?. pregunto de mala gana pinkie pie

¡SIIIIIII!. grito twilight mientras caminaba por ahí y era seguida por las demás

Después de una larga caminata, se dieron cuenta de que ese camino era el correcto, sin embargo tenía dos montañas, una del lado izquierdo y otra del derecho, por esa razón no debían hacer ruido

ahora no vayan a pelear por que si lo hacen aquí nos enterraran vivas. dijo twilight en susurro

ahora no vayan a pelear por que si no entonces moriremos y bla bla bla. dijo applejack mientras sunset se reía

jajaja. rió sunset en un tono bajo

ten paciencia twilight, controla tu ira. decía twilight molesta por el comentario de applejack

oye fluttershy. decía applejack mientras tocaba el hombro de fluttershy

¿que?. pregunto fluttershy molesta

hola. dijo applejack mientras empezaba a reír junto a sunset

te voy a...nada. dijo fluttershy mientras intentaba controlarse

ARRIBA DE LAS MONTAÑAS:

muy bien, y eso es lo que aran, ¿entendido?. pregunto rainbow mientras todas menos sonata asentían

no. dijo sonata

_mente de aria y adagio:_

¡ES NUESTRA HÉROE!

_fin de su pensamiento _

¡DIOS SONATA NUNCA ENTIENDES NADA!. grito aria intentando no demostrar que tampoco había entendido

bien aria, expli...rainbow no pudo terminar

¡MIREN AYA HAY MUCHAS COSAS IRÉ A VER!. grito aria para que rainbow no le pidieran que le explicara a sonata

mmm, adagio ¿podrías...dijo rainbow de nuevo siendo interrumpida

¡NOO!, yo no se explicar. excuso adagio mientras corría hacia aria

bien sonata, yo iré abajo y are que fluttershy grite, ustedes al escuchar el grito con estas palas van a lanzar las piedras, para que caigan hacia donde ellas están, ¿entendido?. pregunto de nuevo rainbow

claro. dijo sonata con mucha felicidad

eso quería escuchar, ahora a sus posiciones. dijo rainbow desapareciendo

sonata. dijo adagio

¿si?. dijo sonata feliz

¿de que se trata el plan?. pregunto aria

¿ustedes no lo sabían?. pregunto sonata

no. dijo aria

_pensamiento de sonata_

jeje, ya tengo mi arma contra aria cuando me moleste

_fin de su pensamiento_

vengan, les diré. dijo sonata feliz

CON LAS CHICAS:

Rainbow dash se acerco a fluttershy y en su oído hablo

hola. dijo rainbow desapareciendo

¿que?. dijo fluttershy mirando hacia atrás- applejack, deja de molestarme. dijo fluttershy molesta

yo no te hice nada. dijo applejack seriamente

¿a no?. dijo fluttershy y un escalofrío le corrió por todo el cuerpo

te estoy vigilando. dijo rainbow nuevamente en el oído de fluttershy, por lo tanto despareció rainbow

¿q-q-quien es?. pregunto fluttershy con miedo para después volver a caminar

hola, te estoy vigilando. dijo rainbow convirtiéndose en un oso de peluche horrible

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. grito fluttershy tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar al otro lado de las montañas

¡CALLATEEEEEEEEE!. grito twilight al mismo tono que fluttershy

¡YIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. grito applejack corriendo lo mas rápido que podía

Sin embargo las dazzlings empezaron a jalar las piedras y aventarlas hacia las chicas, las cuales corrían

¡CUIDADO!. grito twilight empujando a sunset para que no le cayera una piedra

¡CUIDADO TWI!. grito sunset empujando a twilight

Todas corrían a excepción de una, fluttershy no corría, se había quedado en shock, y una piedra iba a caerle, causando una felicidad a las 3 chicas que estaban en las montañas

¡FLUTTERSHY!. grito rainbow dash al ver esa escena, así que corrió empujando a fluttershy antes de que le cayera la piedra

¡¿QUE?!. grito adagio al ver lo que ocurrió

Fluttershy reacciono y corrió en busca de sus amigas, sin embargo ella sabía que rainbow dash la había salvado, lo cual le provoco un poco de confucion

¿por que hiciste eso?. pregunto adagio a punto de explotar

n-n-no lo se. dijo rainbow confundida

bueno, espero al menos que tu plan no se haya echado a perder. dijo aria

en mi plan no había esto. murmuro rainbow

como sea, vamos tenemos que alcanzarlas. dijo adagio

s-s-si. dijo rainbow caminando con ellas

Pero a rainbow le causaba mucha confucion no saber por que lo había hecho, ¿sería posible que una parte de rainbow seguía siendo buena?, tal vez un si o un no, ¿pero entonces por que en vez de dejar a fluttershy ser aplastada por una piedra mejor se arriesgo a ella misma para salvar a alguien que ya no era su amiga y se podría decir que era su enemiga?

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP, BUENO**

**NOS VEMOOOOOOS, ¿USTEDES QUE PIENSAN SOBRE LO QUE RAINBOW HIZO?**

**¿SERA POSIBLE QUE AL MENOS UN 1 POR CIENTO SIGA SIENDO BUENA?**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y SE DESPIDE PRINCESA RAINBOW :)**


	17. Chapter 17: cada quien por su camino

¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA FLUTTERSHY!. grito applejack descansando

¿mi culpa?. dijo fluttershy

¡SI!, por tu culpa gracias a tu grito mira lo que sucedió. dijo applejack

chicas tranquilas, vamos. dijo twilight mientras todas caminaban en busca de ir al castillo

mas caminos. dijo sunset mirando los caminos

iremos por aquí. dijo applejack señalando un camino de color naranja

lo siento, pero creo que iremos por aquí. dijo sunset señalando un camino de color rojo y naranja

¡SIEMPRE ESTAS EN CONTRA MÍA!. grito applejack

¡TU IGUAL!. grito sunset

iremos por aquí. señalo una amargada rarity a un camino de color gris

¡NO, POR AQUÍ!. grito desesperada pinkie señalando un camino rosa

¡POR AQUÍ ES MEJOR!. grito fluttershy señalando uno de color amarillo

¡TU CÁLLATE QUE POR TU CULPA PASAMOS TODO ESTO!. grito pinkie

¡TAMBIÉN FUE POR LA CULPA DE TWILIGHT!. grito fluttershy

¿mi culpa?. pregunto twilight

¡SI TWILIGHT, FUE TU IDEA VENIR POR ESE CAMINO!. grito applejack

¡PERO FUE EL CORRECTO!. grito twilight

¡PERO CASI ARRIESGADO!. grito sunset

¡MIREN TORPES, FUE LA CULPA DE FLUTTERSHY POR GRITAR!. dijo twilight molesta

¡PERO APPLEJACK LA ESPANTO!. grito pinkie

¡YO NO LA ESPANTE!. se defendió applejack

¡CLARO QUE SI!. grito pinkie

¡ELLA NO ME ESPANTO, FUE RAINBOW!. grito fluttershy

¡NO QUIERO ESTAR CON UNA MENTIROSA COMO TU!. grito applejack

¡Y YO NO QUIERO ESTAR CON UNA TERCA!. grito pinkie

¡YO QUIERO IR POR MI CAMINO!. grito rarity

¡YO QUIERO IR A UN LADO LEJOS DE LA QUE PROVOCA TODO!. grito suset refiriéndose a twilight

¡NECESITABA AMIGAS QUE ENTENDIERAN EL SIGNIFICADO DE GUARDAR SILENCIO!. grito twilight

¡DECIDIDO, CADA QUIEN IRA POR SU CAMINO!. grito applejack

¡MUY BIEN!. dijeron todas

¡Y HABER QUIEN LOGRA RESCATAR A RARITY!. grito applejack

¡YO ME RESCATARE!. grito rarity mientras todas se iban por caminos diferentes

CON RAINBOW:

bien, todo funciona. dijo rainbow feliz

vaya, tenias razón. dijo aria

ahora vamos a divertirnos. dijo rainbow mientras desaparecían

CON APPLEJACK:

este es el mejor camino, ellas van a perder por que yo soy la mejor. dijo applejack mientras veía todo de color negro- esto se ve como una cueva. dijo mientras chocaba con muchos árboles

grrr. se oyeron gruñidos

o dios. dijo applejack espantada

CON RARITY:

de que me va a importar lograr a ser yo misma, la vida siempre sera triste. dijo rarity con amargura

Sin embargo se encontró con un oyó enorme en el cual ella no podía saltar o se caería

¡HAY NO!. grito ella molesta

CON TWILIGHT:

¿como pude hacer esto?, se supone que yo soy la que tiene las respuestas y lo único que hice fue decepcionar a todas. dijo twilight triste

En pocos minutos twilight vio una gran montaña, la cual ella tenía que escalar

¡NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!. grito twilight

CON FLUTTERSHY;

¿que fue eso?. dijo ella mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol- debo salir. dijo ella saliendo y se encontró con muchos animales-hola cositas hermosas. dijo fluttershy llena de ternura

Pero nada salio como se lo esperaba, si no que los animales se volvieron locos y persiguieron a fluttershy

¡AUXILIO!. grito fluttershy corriendo

CON PINKIE PIE:

lalalalala. dijo pinkie mientras saltaba y a lo lejos veía globos- que bien, una fiesta. dijo ella corriendo hacia aya- hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?. pregunto pinkie

¡HOLA!. dijo una chica

¿que paso amiga?. pregunto pinkie feliz

nada, ¿y tu?. dijo con una sonrisa

nada, hay una fiesta. dijo pinkie emocionada

lo se, ¿quieres quedarte?. dijo la chica feliz

claro que quiero. dijo pinkie feliz

CON SUNSET SHIMMER:

que lugar tan feo. dijo sunset mientras veía una cueva a lo lejos- fabuloso, debo entrar ahí. dijo molesta mientras iba- solo espero que ningún monstruo me persiga. dijo sunset con miedo

¡HOLA!. dijo una voz

¡AAAAAAA!. grito sunset mientras se iba corriendo


	18. Chapter 18: mala suerte y fin del juego

DESPUÉS DE MEDIA HORA:

Todas se encontraban corriendo hacia diferentes direcciones, sin embargo todas se encontraron en el mismo lugar

¡AYUDAAAA!. grito sunset shimmer hasta que choco con todas sus amigas

hola. dijo pinkie pie feliz de haberlas encontrado

hola. dijeron todas

entonces, todos los caminos nos traerían al mismo lugar. dijo twilight avergonzada

así es. dijeron todas igual de avergonzadas

lo siento. dijo sunset shimmer

yo también. dijeron todas mientras se daban un abrazo grupal

EN UN ÁRBOL:

que asco. dijo adagio al ver esa escena

ya lo creo. dijo aria

como sea, es solo un abrazo. dijo sonata abrazando a aria

¡AAAAAAAA SUÉLTAME SONATA, SUÉLTAME!. ordeno aria

¿por que?. dijo sonata aun abrazándola

esta es una foto perfecta. dijo adagio sacando un celular y tomándoles fotos

¡DEJA DE TOMARNOS FOTOS!. grito aria con su mano en la cabeza de sonata para que la dejara de abrazar

no seas tan amargada. dijo adagio burlonamente

¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE TU ERES INSOPORTABLE!. grito aria mirando a adagio

oh vaya, ¿así es como quieres jugar?, pues a pelear. dijo adagio mientras aria se levantaba junto a ella, ocasionando que se callera sonata

auch. dijo sonata agarrando con sus manos la rama del árbol para no caerse

¡CHICAS AYUDA!. grito sonata

cállate. dijo aria

si, tengo mayores problemas. dijo adagio nerviosa mirando a aria

ahora si acabare contigo. dijo aria

¡CHICAS!. grito sonata

¡CÁLLATE!. dijo aria molesta

¡PERO ARIA!. dijo sonata

¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE TE CAIGAS!. grito aria

¡ESO NOOOOO!. dijo sonata

¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?. grito aria molesta

lo que sucede es que, bueno, intente decírtelo pero...dijo sonata

¡YA DILO!. grito aria

¡LAS CHICAS SE FUERON!. grito sonata quien ya no aguanto su peso y se soltó

¡SONATAAAAA!. gritaron aria y adagio

¡AUCH, ESTOY BIEN!. grito sonata con dolor

¡DIABLOS!. grito aria al saber que pudo ayudar a su aliada

¿DONDE ESTAS?. pregunto adagio, ya que sonata no se veía

¡AQUÍ!. grito sonata saliendo debajo de unas hojas que la tapaban

¡NOOOOO, LAS CHICAS SE FUERON, RAINBOW DASH NOS VA A MATAR!. grito aria desesperada y con miedo

es la primera vez que te veo tenerle miedo a una de nuestras aliadas. dijo sonata burlonamente

jajajaja. empezó a reír adagio mientras aria se ponía roja, por el enojo y además por la vergüenza

¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!. dijo aria mirando a sonata con una mirada de fuego

¡N-N-NADA!. grito sonata nerviosa

¡HASTA AQUÍ LLEGASTE!. grito aria saltando de la rama del árbol hacia donde estaba sonata

¡ARIAAAAAAA!. grito adagio mientras intentaba atraparla

¡ADAGIOOOOOOOO!. grito sonata mientras corría lejos de ahí para que aria no callera en ella

¡AUCH!. grito aria en el suelo

¡ARIA!. dijo sonata acercándose a aria

¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!. grito adagio desde la rama- ¿ESTAS BIEN?. pregunto adagio

¡ESTOY DE MARAVILLA!. dijo aria elevando su pulgar aun tirada en el suelo

¿PERO QUE TE PASA, QUERÍAS VOLAR?. pregunto adagio molesta

¡NO!. dijo aria

bueno, eso no me interesa, como sea, vamos a buscar a esas chicas. dijo adagio deslizándose por el tronco del árbol y caminando hacia uno de los caminos

¿como sabes que es por ahí?. pregunto aria agarrándose del tronco para levantarse

por que...am bueno...es que. dijo adagio nerviosa

tenemos un problema. dijo aria preocupada

si que la tenemos. dijo adagio mirando todos los caminos

5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS:

esto es malo, muy malo. dijo aria caminando de un lado a otro

ella pueden haber ido por aquí. dijo adagio señalando un camino

no lo sabemos. dijo aria

se fueron por aquí. dijo sonata señalando un camino rojo

¿como lo sabes?. dijo aria seria

por que ellas dejaron huellas. dijo sonata señalando unas huellas en el suelo

¡SONATA!. grito aria mirando a sonata

¿s-s-si?. dijo sonata nerviosa

¡ERES UN GENIO!. grito aria feliz

¿ENSERIO?. dijo adagio y sonata

si, vamos por aquí. dijo aria mientras todas caminaban por ahí

Después de un largo recorrido, las huellas parecían ser eternas, además de que había oscurecido

ojala no nos hayamos equivocado. dijo aria molesta

sería tu culpa si esto pasara. dijo adagio

¿mi culpa?. dijo aria sorprendida

si aria, tu insististe en venir aquí. dijo adagio

tienes razón. dijo aria rendida

escucho unas voces. dijo sonata

es cierto, vamos. dijo aria mientras todas caminaban mas rápido por el inmenso bosque

entonces ahí estaba yo, festejando como siempre. dijo una voz femenina detrás de unos árboles, donde se veía como fuego

¿quien sera?. susurro adagio

Así las chicas se acercaron y detrás de un árbol se podía observar a todas las chicas con una fogata

entonces, la chica, me miro y saco una bolsa cuando yo bailaba e intento atraparme y yo por eso corrí. dijo pinkie feliz

vaya, entonces por eso corrías como desesperada. dijo sunset

así es. dijo pinkie feliz

jajaja. reían todas

hey. dijo una voz desde una rama del árbol llamando a las dazzlings

¿quien eres?. pregunto aria

soy yo, rainbow, suban. dijo rainbow mientras les lanzaba una cuerda

¡RAINBOW!. grito sonata feliz, mientras aria le tapo la boca

shhhhh. dijo rainbow molesta

¿que fue eso?. pregunto sunset

no lo se, vamos pareció salir de ahí. dijo applejack apuntando atrás del árbol

vamos sube. dijo rainbow mientras sonata resbalaba

imposible. dijo aria mientras que con su fuerza subía a sonata

vamos.- dijo rainbow jalando de aria

bien, ayudare. dijo adagio mientras tiraba de rainbow

hay no. dijo sonata al ver que applejack estaba a punto de ver

ten cuidado. dijo fluttershy por el miedo

déjenme. dijo sonata al ver que applejack la estaba a punto de ver

no. dijo aria

¡UNA DAZZLINGS!. dijo applejack

¡AAAAAAAA!. gritaron las 3 chicas que subían a sonata, y por el impacto la soltaron

¡SONATAAA!. gritaron aria y rainbow

¡AUCH!. dijo sonata tirada

¡AAAAAAAA!. grito adagio, ya que cuando soltaron a sonata, ella resbalo y cayo, solo que logro agarrarse de la rama

¡ADAGIO!. gritaron de nuevo aria y rainbow

¡EVACUACIÓN!, tu ver a ver a sonata y yo ayudo a adagio. dijo rainbow

claro. dijo aria

¡BAJEN DE AHÍ!. ordeno applejack

¡SI FUERAS INTELIGENTE TE DARÍAS CUENTA DE QUE ESTAMOS EN UNA SITUACIÓN COMPLICADA COMO PARA BAJAR!. dijo rainbow mientras jalaba a adagio

¡SONATAAAA!. grito aria quien se lanzo del árbol para verla, sin embargo cayo al lado de sonata

¡ARIAAAA!. gritaron adagio y rainbow

¡VAMOS TU PUEDES!. grito rainbow mientras jalaba a adagio, y finalmente la ayudo a subir

gracias. dijo adagio mas tranquila

todavía no me agradezcas. dijo rainbow, pero por mala suerte se resbalo y cayo, esta vez fue tan rápido que no pudo agarrarse de algo

¡RAINBOW!. gritaron todas, hasta las mane 6

¡AAAAAA!. grito rainbow cubriéndose con sus manos ya que chocaba con cada rama

¡AAAAAAAA!. grito fluttershy ya que rainbow iba a caer en ella

cuidado. dijo applejack empujando a fluttershy, mientras rainbow caía en applejack

¡AAAAAAA!. vovio a gritar fluttershy ya que iba a caer en la fogata

¿ahora que?. dijo applejack mientras veía a fluttershy, pero rainbow estaba encima de ella

¡AQUÍ VOY!. grito adagio mientras se lanzaba

¡NOOOOOOOOO ESPERA!. gritaron applejack y rainbow dash

¡CUIDADO!. grito aria mientras veía que unas ramas quemadas le iban a caer a rarity y pinkie, ya que se habían quemado

¿que?. dijeron pinkie y rarity

¡VAMOS SONATA!. dijo aria mientras corría hacia ellas

bien. dijo sonata quien se aventó empujando a pinkie pie y aria empujo a rarity

¡AAAAAAAAAA!. gritaron las dos chicas mientras caían encima de la pobre de sunset

perdón sunset. dijo rarity sin ninguna emoción, ya que no sentía el dolor

igual yo. dijo pinkie triste

muy bien. dijo sunset siendo aplastada por las 2

¡AAAAAAA!. gritaron aria y sonata mientras apagaban el fuego de las ramas

¡ADAGIOOO!. dijo rainbow mientras se levantaba a gran velocidad junto a applejack y veía a adagio estrellarse en el suelo

¿ESTAS BIEN?. grito rainbow

¡LO ESTOY!. dijo adagio mientras se quedaba tirada en el suelo y twilight estaba ayudando a aria y sonata

¡TWILIGHT ESA!. grito aria

¡ENTENDIDO!. grito rainbow mientras la aplastaba

Twilight corrió y por accidente choco con sunset, así que las dos calleron al suelo, causando que twilight se lastimara mas que sunset

¡AYUDAAAAA!. grito fluttershy quien estaba a punto de ser encerrada en un circuló de fuego

¿como paso esto?. dijo rainbow mientras lograba entrar al circuló y sacar a fluttershy de ahí

Lo que paso, fue que justo cuando applejack aventó a flutter, shy regó toda la fogata, por lo cual los árboles se prendieron y se hizo un circuló de fuego donde estaba fluttershy, por lo tanto cuando rainbow la saco, ella se quedo encerrada

¡RAYOS!. dijo rainbow

¡DASHIE TE AYUDAREMOS!. grito sonata

¿DASHIE?, ¡SOLO YO LE PUEDO DECIR ASÍ!. grito pinkie arrojándose hacia sonata

¡AAAAA, ESPERA!. dijo sonata con miedo

fabuloso, ¡SUÉLTALA!. grito aria molesta mientras quitaba a pinkie de la pobre sonata

¿que paso?. dijo adagio mientras se sobaba la cabeza

¡LO ARE YO SOLA!. grito rainbow mientras corría y salia de ahí en un salto

¡RAINBOW!. dijeron todas mientras iban a verla

estoy bien, solo fue un golpe. dijo rainbow con mucho dolor en el cuerpo

¡PINKIE ALTO!. dijo sonata entre lagrimas mientras corría de pinkie

¿QUE HACES?. grito rainbow mientras jalaba a pinkie pie

¡DÉJALA!. gritaron las amigas de pinkie

¡POR SU CULPA PASO ESTO!. grito rainbow

¡CLARO QUE NO!. dijo applejack

¡HAY QUE IRNOS YA!. grito rainbow mientras tocia por el humo

¡CORRAN!. gritaron todas

Después de correr todas descansaron en un lugar detrás de un árbol, estaba sucias, y las mas afectadas fueron rainbow y sus amigas, ya que ellas fueron las que se calleron

¿ahora que?. pregunto aria mientras miraba a rainbow

no lo se, ¡POR PRIMERA VEZ NO LO SE!. grito rainbow captando la atención de todas

gracias. dijo fluttershy a rainbow

no importa. dijo rainbow

si importa. dijo fluttershy

¡SI NO TE HUBIERA SALVADO A TI, NO ME HUBIERA PASADO ESTO!. grito rainbow

yo...lo...siento. dijo fluttershy mientras lloraba

¡RAINBOW, A TI NO TE PASO NADA!. grito applejack en defensa de fluttershy

¿segura?. dijo rainbow mostrando una quemadura enorme en su pierna, por esa razón no caminaba bien

Aun así rainbow sintió un remordimiento al ver a fluttershy llorar y ver a sus amigas molestas

tomen. dijo rainbow haciendo aparecer un libro

¿que es esto?. pregunto twilight aun con un gran dolor

el medio para quitarle a su amiga el hechizo. dijo rainbow

¿que hace?. susurro adagio

aquí esta el hechizo. dijo rainbow- solo hay que leer las cosas al revés. dijo rainbow

pues, ¿que esperas?. pregunto applejack

lo are, pero solo si me dan de su magia, un poco. dijo rainbow

lo aremos. dijo applejack

bien, dice...

aigam ut oduatiuq

it ed aredopa es lauc ol

azetsitr ut atased euq

apsich al euq laugi la

onimac ut se ovitagen ol

ovitagen y ovitisop

sonimac sod

En ese momento el hechizo se rompió mostrando a una rarity feliz

vaya, ¿pero que les sucedió?, se ven espantosas. dijo rarity

¡RARITY!. gritaron sus amigas mientras la iban a abrazar

vemos. dijo rainbow mientras las hacia aparecer a todas en la escuela

serán destruidas después. aseguro rainbow mientras las dejaba en un abrazo grupal


	19. Chapter 19: la escuela contra 6

¿que hiciste?. dijo adagio molesta

hice lo que debí hacer, no importa si las lastimo, siempre ganaremos nosotras. dijo rainbow

rarity causaba un gran poder de magia al ser la margada. dijo adagio

entonces tendremos mas magia cuando se las robemos. dijo rainbow

no te entiendo dash, pasamos mucho tiempo aquí encerradas. dijo aria

¿como obtendremos la magia?. pregunto adagio

solo observen. dijo rainbow mientras hacia un espejo y les mostraba a las chicas

CON LAS CHICAS:

veamos, según mi parecer, tenemos que ir a buscarlas y hacerla recordar todo. dijo twilight

twilight, yo ya me canse de esa chica, solo nos hechiza a su antojo. dijo rarity

por eso hay que quitárselo, además de que ese libro es de el castillo de canterlot haya en equestria. dijo twilight

espera, ¿rainbow robo un libro de equestria?. pregunto sunset sorprendida

supongo que si, rainbow fue la que se lo robo, ya que en el castillo la pista que encontraron fue una pluma azul, es probable que rainbow fuera a equestria, ya que ella sabe que ese lugar es mágico. dijo twilight

no puedo creer que esa dash robara algo. dijo rarity

pero eso no es lo que me impacta mas, ¿que no piensan que es extraño que rainbow dash salvara a fluttershy si se supone que es malvada?. pregunto twilight

y fueron 2 veces. dijo appejack

algo me dice que rainbow no esta haciendo esto por que así lo decidió, sería por que las dazzlings la hechizaron. dijo twilight

pero querida, la ultima vez que tu viniste destruiste sus collares, ¿como iban a hechizarla?. dijo rarity

eso es lo que me pregunto. dijo twilight

querida, se que intentas buscar la forma en que rainbow sea inocente. dijo rarity

pero lamentablemente rainbow lo eligió y no podemos hacer nada. dijo applejack

¡MIREN AHÍ ESTÁN!. grito una chica que al parecer estaba molesta

¿que?. dijeron todas

¡ATAQUEN!. grito un chico el cual hizo que todos corrieran hacia ellas

¡AAAAAA!. gritaron mientras se iban corriendo

¡ALTO!. grito applejack

Mucha neblina verde aparecía, por lo tanto rainbow dash junto a sus amigas disfrutaban de la magia que les proporcionaban esos estudiantes

debo admitir que siempre me sorprendes. dijo adagio

lo se, soy sorprendente. dijo rainbow

¿pero ahora que?. pregunto aria

lo que podemos hacer es esperar. dijo rainbow

¡YA ME ARTE DE ESPERAR!. dijo aria molesta

se que quieres poder, pero lo que hay que hacer es alimentarnos mas. dijo rainbow

¡PARA QUE TU SIGAS ARRUINANDO TODO!. grito aria

escúchame aria, ya me arte de tu desesperación, vamos a esperar y punto. dijo rainbow seria

jajaja, aria eres alguien menos a comparación de rainbow. dijo adagio

yo no soy eso. dijo aria cruzada de brazos

DE NUEVO CON LAS CHICAS:

¡TWILIGHT AYA!. grito sunset señalando a un baño

¡VAMOS AHÍ!. grito twilight mientras todas entraban al baño y cerraban con seguro

¿a donde se fueron?. dijo una chica

sigamos, deben estar por aya. dijo un chico mientras todos se iban

al fin. dijo twilight recuperando el aliento

¿que paso?. dijo fluttershy

rainbow, ella fue. dijo twilight

esto demuestra que ella es malvada por si sola y nunca vamos a cambiar eso. dijo applejack

¿pero como?, ella es el elemento de la lealtad. dijo twilight

a veces esto puede pasar. dijo sunset

pero es imposible. dijo twilight

¡ABRAN LA PUERTA!. dijo una chica empujando la puerta

¿ahora que hacemos?. dijo fluttershy asustada

no lo se. dijo applejack

por ahí. dijo twilight mostrando una ventana

¿como vamos a subir?. dijo sunset

ven applejack, ayúdame a subir. dijo mientras applejack la cargaba y twilight abría la ventana

muy bien, ahora ven fluttershy. dijo twilight bajando y cargando a fluttershy- sal, se libre. dijo twilight mientras fluttershy salia de ahí

¡ABRAN LA PUERTA!. grito la misma chica mientras empujaba la puerta con la ayuda de los demás

vamos pinki. dijo twilight mientras cargaba a pinkie y la sacaba de ahí

voy yo. dijo rarity mientras twilight la cargaba y la sacaba- ahora tu sunset. dijo twilight haciendo el procedimiento

twilight, sal tu. dijo applejack

no amiga, sal tu. dijo twilight cargando a applejack y sacándola

¡TWILIGHT!. grito applejack

¡ESTARÉ BIEN!. grito twilight mientras se encerraba en uno de los baños- ¿ahora que hago?. se pregunto twilight asustada

¿DONDE ESTAS?. dijo la chica entrando al baño

o celestia ayúdame. dijo twilight

bien, ya se donde estas. dijo la chica

celestia, celestia. dijo twilight

¡TE ENCONTRÉ!. grito la chica abriendo una puerta equivocada- ¡RAYOS!. grito la chica

ya se. dijo twilight mientras se pasaba a otro baño y así hasta llegar al mas cercano de la ventana

¡YA SE DONDE ESTAS!. grito la chica de nuevo abriendo una puerta equivocada

fiuuu. dijo twilight mientras se arrojaba hacia la ventana y salia

¡TWILIGHT!. gritaron sus amigas

¿siguen aquí?. dijo twilight sorprendida

jamas abandonamos a una amiga. dijo fluttershy

ahora tenemos a la escuela canterlot en contra de nosotras. dijo twilight triste

es verdad. dijeron todas


	20. Chapter 20: conociendo a mi doble

enserio creo que ya se que hacer. dijo twilight

¿que?. preguntaron todas

necesito de la ayuda de una de mis amigas. dijo twilight

nosotras no podremos. dijo sunset shimmer

no me refiero a ustedes. dijo twilight

¿entonces a quien?. dijo sunset

a una de equestria. dijo twilight

¿de equestria?. dijo sunset sorprendida

si, siganme. dijo twilight mientras corría hacia el portal

YA EN EL PORTAL:

¿tienes que irte?. dijo applejack triste

solo sera para ver a mi amiga y decirle que venga a ayudarnos. dijo twilight

entonces, suerte. dijo sunset mientras twilight junto a spike se iban

Después de varias vueltas, twilight pudo ver que estaba en equestria, así que ella salio de la habitación y fue en busca de su amiga

¡CHICAS!. grito twilight

¡TWILIGHT!. gritaron todas mientras corrían para abrazarla

¿como te fue?. pregunto rarity

no hay tiempo para explicar, necesito que una de ustedes me acompañe. dijo twilight

¿quien?. pregunto applejack

por favor, ven tu. dijo twilight señalando a su amiga

EN CANTERLOT HIGH:

twilight esta demorando demasiado. dijo applejack

lo se, ¿pero que podemos hacer mientras tanto?. dijo pinkie aburrida

no tenemos tiempo para diversion pinkie. dijo sunset seria

ups, jeje, esta bien. dijo pinkie aun triste

Pero una figura salio del portal acompañada de otra chica junto a un perro

¡TWILIGHT!. gritaron todas mientras iban a ayudarla

que bien que ya viniste, ¿a quien trajiste como...fluttershy no pudo terminar ya que se sorprendió al ver a la chica que trajo twilight

¿r-r-rainbow?. dijo applejack sorprendida

pero no la rainbow original, la rainbow de equestria. dijo twilight feliz

¡AAAAAAAAAAA!. grito rainbow al ver su nuevo cuerpo y al ver a las chicas que estaban enfrente de ellas

rainbow, tranquila. dijo twilight

¿a quien me recuerda?. dijo spike mirando burlonamente a twilight

¡ESTOOOOO, ES, LO, MAS, LO MAAAAS!. dijo rainbow mientras miraba su cuerpo

te entiendo, di lo que sientes, así estuve yo. dijo twilight esperando que su respuesta fuera horrible

¡LO MAS ASOMBROSOOOOOO, QUE ME A PASADO EN LA VIDA!. dijo rainbow feliz y emocionada

¿que?. dijo twilight mientras spike se burlaba de ella

¿por que no me habías dicho sobre este lugar?. dijo rainbow feliz

ignorare eso, te necesitamos. dijo twilight

¿que es lo que necesitan de mi?. pregunto rainbow

que hables con la rainbow de aquí. dijo sunset

¿hablar con alguien que es de aquí?, muy bien. dijo rainbow

entonces vamos. dijo twilight

Todas empezaron a caminar excepto rainbow quien a penas pudo ponerse de pie, así empezó a caminar dando pasos mas grandes de lo normal

¡RAINBOW!. grito twilight

twilight, tu ya sabes caminar aquí, yo no. dijo rainbow molesta

ups, déjame ayudarte. dijo twilight mientras enseñaba a caminar a rainbow

CON LAS DAZZLINGS Y RAINBOW:

perfecto, mi vida cada vez va mejorando. dijo adagio

y falta lo mejor, vayan y hechicen a mas personas. dijo rainbow mientras ellas se llevaban en libro y se iban

Rainbow fue y se sentó mientras veía cada cosa que sucedía en la escuela, así se la paso por horas, hasta que algo la saco de sus pensamientos

así que esto es lo que te gusta hacer. dijo una chica atrás de rainbow dash

¿quien eres?. dijo rainbow volteando y quedo sorprendida

hola. dijo una chica idéntica a rainbow dash

¿p-p-por que estas vestida como yo?. pregunto rainbow dash mas que sorprendida

¿seria posible que yo también te haya copeado el peinado?. pregunto rainbow

n-n-no, ¿quien eres?. pregunto rainbow nerviosa

yo soy rainbow dash. dijo rainbow

¿estas loca?, yo soy rainbow dash. dijo rainbow

yo también soy rainbow dash. dijo rainbow

¡YO SOY LA RAINBOW ORIGINAL!. grito rainbow

¡YO SOY DE EQUESTRIA!. grito la rainbow del otro mundo

estoy confundida. dijo rainbow

yo igual. dijo la rainbow de equestria

¡RAINBOW YA VOLVIMOS!. grito sonata quien se quedo impactada al ver a dos rainbows

hola rainbow...¿pero que?. dijeron aria y adagio

hola. dijeron las dos

me largo. dijo aria mientras se iba

espérame. dijo adagio

¡YO VOY IGUAL!. grito sonata

perfecto, ahora, ¿por que te dejaste influenciar por ellas?. pregunto la rainbow de equestria

ecucha rainbow dash, ellas me daban mas posibilidades de ser mejor. dijo dash

pero, ¿crees que ser malvada es lo mejor?. pregunto rainbow

p-p-pues, ¿si?. dijo rainbow

tu eres el elemento de la lealtad, solo te estas haciendo daño. dijo rainbow

escucha, es lo mejor, tu deberías hacerlo igual. dijo rainbow

yo no quiero ser odiada por todas. dijo rainbow seriamente

escúchame con atención, esto es lo mejor, acepta. dijo rainbow

escucha, tu caíste pero yo no, recuerda que siempre podrás tener amigas que te hagan hacer cosas malas, pero no por siempre tendrás a los verdaderos. dijo rainbow quien salio

lo se. dijo rainbow

entonces, fue un placer hablar con yo misma. dijo rainbow quien se fue

ella tiene razón. dijo dash mientras veía a su doble irse

**ME ESCRIBIERON QUE HICIERA ALGO ASÍ Y**

**NO SE SI LES GUSTO, YA ES NOCHE Y PUES**

**TATA, DEJEN REVIEWS Y ME VOY A HACER LA**

**TAREA :) **


	21. Chapter 21: yo soy la única rainbow

rainbow dash, esta explicación fue rara. dijo sonata

¿por que?. pregunto rainbow

digo, ¿dos rainbows?. dijo adagio

se que suena raro, pero, creo que debemos abandonar esto. dijo rainbow

¡¿QUE?!. gritaron todas

bueno es que no me parece bueno que seamos malvadas. dijo rainbow

¿ella te lavo el cerebro cierto?. dijo aria

ella me dijo la verdad. dijo rainbow

¿y te as puesto a pensar que es del bando de tus ex amigas?. dijo adagio

tal vez tienen razón ellas. dijo rainbow

¿te vas a dejar dominar por una chica que solo quiere quitarte tu lugar?. dijo adagio

¿que me quiere quitar mi puesto?. dijo rainbow confundida

esa rainbow dash del otro mundo solo quiere quitarte el puesto de malvada. dijo adagio

ella jamas sería como yo. dijo rainbow

¿enserio?, ella se parece a ti mas de lo que crees, ella solo espera el momento de quitarte el puesto. dijo aria con una sonrisa

sera fabuloso tener a dos rainbows que son iguales como nuestras ayudantes del mal. dijo sonata mientras le daba la espalda

esperen...no hay otra chica igual a mi. dijo rainbow molesta

pues ahora si. dijo aria mientras se daba sonrisas con sus otras 2 compañeras

no...no...¡NO HAY ALGUIEN IGUAL A MI Y ME ENCARGARE DE ESO!. grito rainbow molesta mientras algo de color negro la rodeaba y la hacia ver terrorífica

esa es la rainbow que conozco. dijo adagio feliz

nadie sera igual a mi, nadie me superara

nunca habrá un desafiante

pues yo ya soy la líder

todos me obedecen

pues saben que nadie es como yo

gritan y me alaban, sabiendo que yo soy

la única chica que les da un futu-ro

miro y veo, a todos trabajar para mi

nadie me superara, nadie me va a alardear

pues ese es mi trabajo

sin mi no son nada

y me asegurare, que no haya alguien mejor

aunque eso es imposible. dijo rainbow mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela junto a sus 3 compañeras, las cuales solo sonreían

¡USTEDES SABEN BIEN, QUE NADIE ME SUPERA!

NO IMPORTA CUANTO BUSQUEN

YO SIEMPRE GANARE

TODAS LAS JUGADAS LAS TENGO HECHAS

USTEDES NO ME PODRÁN VENCER. dijo rainbow mientras cada estudiante se atemorizaba, aunque ya estaban bajo su hechizo

LAS DAZZLINGS Y CADA ALUMNO DE LA ESCUELA:

nadie te podrá vencer

eres única, y muy especial

no hay ama de la maldad que te pueda superar

tu siempre seras la chica

que nos a de mandar. dijeron mientras la cargaban

DE REGRESO CON RAINBOW:

nadie me vencerá, mas poder tengo ya

cuando alguien me quiera desafiar

bajo mi hechizo va a estar

esa chica se ira. dijo rainbow mientras caminaba hacia el portal

CON LAS CHICAS:

rainbow, quédate aquí, tenemos que traer a fluttershy. dijo twilight cerca del portal

no me iré, gracias por invitarme. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa

gracias a ti. dijo twilight mientras todas se iban

fabuloso. dijo rainbow aburrida, pero a lo lejos escucho música- ¿que es eso?. se dijo a ella misma mientras veía a 4 chicas acercarse

yo nunca supe tus planes

pero me di cuenta de que, no vales para mi

no me quitaras mi puesto

yo peleare por derrotarte

nunca jamas me aras sentir

que la maldad es mala. dijo rainbow mientras se acercaba a la rainbow del otro mundo

en este mundo

no mandaras

yo soy la elegida para gobernar

¿que haces?. pregunto la rainbow del mundo de equestria

¡EN ESTE MUNDO SOLO PUEDE

HABER UNA RAINBOW DASH!. canto rainbow mientras empujaba a su la rainbow del mundo de equestria al portal de nuevo

jajajajaja. río adagio

solo puede ver una rainbow en este mundo y esa soy yo. dijo rainbow mientras se ocultaba detrás del portal junto a sus 3 secuaces

¿donde esta rainbow?. dijo twilight

ella se fue. dijo applejack

no me pude despedir de ella. dijo fluttershy

yo tampoco. dijo pinkie


	22. Chapter 22: regresa la armonía

ya me cansé de esperar. dijo rainbow

yo también. dijo adagio

creo que ya tenemos el poder necesario como para atacar. dijo rainbow feliz

entonces no esperemos mas. dijo adagio feliz

CON LAS CHICAS:

no creo que rainbow se haya ido por que así. dijo fluttershy

tal vez se desespero. dijo applejack

es lo mas probable, hoy las dos rainbows están raras. dijo twilight

Pero de pronto se escucha un ruido y todas salen a ver que sucedió, sin esperar que se encontrarían

¿que es eso?. dijo applejack al ver a lo lejos a muchos de los estudiantes, a los cuales rainbow les quitaba su magia

esto es maravilloso. dijo rainbow mientras su magia se hacía mas poderosa y empezaba a hacer mucho aire

no puede ser. dijo twilight

hay que hacer algo. dijo applejack

lo tengo, ¡OYE RAINBOW DASH, DEJA DE HACER ESAS COSAS!. grito twilight

vaya, vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, a los elemento de la armonía. dijo rainbow burlonamente

¡ASÍ ES!. grito twilight

¡DEJA DE ROBAR MAGIA!. grito sunset

esperaba este momento en toda mi vida. dijo rainbow

con la magia que hay en nuestra amistad, me temo que debemos acabar con la chica que nos causo dolor. dijo twilght mientras todas se tomaban de las manos y empezaban la transformación

me sorprende que ustedes sigan peleando después de verme así. dijo rainbow

nosotras destruimos a las personas malas. dijo twilight

bien, si así lo quieren, ¡ATAQUEN!. grito rainbow mientras todos los alumnos se acercaban a ellas

¡AAAAAAAAAAA!. grito fluttershy

tranquila caramelo. dijo applejack

yo soy la única que gobernara

nadie me vencera

me siento poderosa

¿que podrán hacer para detenerme?. dijo rainbow mientras veía pelear a todas

¡FLUTTERSHY!. grito twilight mientras que corría a ayudar a twilight

rainbow dash. decían todos los estudiantes mientras se acercaban

¡NO SERA TAN FÁCIL!. grito twilight mientras agarraba a sunset y la elevaba

¡VAMOS FLUTTERSHY!. grito applejack mientras fluttershy la cargaba y le lanzaba una cuerda a pinkie y rarity

¿por que siempre me rescatan por medio de cuerdas?. dijo rarity mientras twilight ayudaba a cargar a fluttershy y las llevaban hasta una montaña

¡BUENO, SE NOTA QUE SON ESPECIALES!. en ese momento rainbow empezó a cantar junto a sus 3 secuaces

yo ganare

por siempre ganare

yo soy genial

y tengo mas poder

cuando veo sus rostros de terror

me siento satisfecha

no me ganaran

¡JAMAAAAAAAS!. dijo rainbow mientras las dazzlings vocalizaban

¡SIENTE TU FINAL!. grito rainbow mientras lanzaba de su magia y le robaba toda la magia a sus ex amigas

hay no. dijo twilight en el suelo mientras sus ojos se hacían grises

twi-twilight, ¿que hacemos?. dijo rarity a penas con la visibilidad

Rainbow al tener toda la magia, sus alas se volvieron como las de sunset, su pelo cambio a uno negro, sus ojos se hicieron rojos, mientras pequeños colmillos le salían, ella le dio magia a sus amigas y ellas se convirtieron en híbridos

¡NADA ME DERROTARA!. grito rainbow junto a sus amigas

ya no podemos hacer nada. dijo twilight rendida

les dije que no me ganarían. dijo rainbow mientras las hacia bajar de la montaña y las ponía en el suelo

nos rendimos. dijo twilight mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo

hey, hey todo el mundo

nos tienen que escuchar. dijo fluttershy mientras hacia el mismo ritmo que el que hicieron en la cafetería

somos diferentes

como noche al día igual. se unió pinkie pie

pero ve un poco mas cerca

y tu verás

que soy como tu

y tu igual a mi

¡MAS!. se unió rarity

hey hey todo el mundo

escuchen ya

que traemos la magia de la, de la amistad

pues somos diferentes

como noche al día igual

pero twilight sparkle nos ayudara a cambiar. se unieron todas menos sunset shimmer

¡A SALTAR, BAILAR

SI NOS QUIERES AYUDAR

A QUE TWILIGHT TENGA SU CORONA UNA VEZ MAS

A SALTAR, BAILAR

ESTO FUERTE SONARÁ

SI JUNTAS ESTAMOS

TWILIGHT SU CORONA AL FIN TENDRÁ!. dijeron todas recuperando su magia

PINKIE PIE:

¡manos subirán!

este es un mensaje que tendrán

subirán, bajaran

si tu nos quieres ayudar. dijo pinkie mientras rodeaba a rainbow

RARITY:

generosidad

APPLEJACK:

honestidad

PINKIE PIE:

risa

FLUTTERSHY:

amable

TODAS JUNTAS:

y lealtad. dijeron señalando a rainbow dash

FLUTTERSHY:

twilight nos a hecho ver. dijo fluttershy acercándose a rainbow

RAINBOW DASH:

que podemos ser. dijo rainbow recordando todos

TODAS JUNTAS:

a saltar, bailar

si nos quieres ayudar

a que twilight tenga su corona una vez mas

a saltar, bailar

esto fuerte sonará

si juntas estamos

twilight su corona al fin tendrá

TWILIGHT:

la misma voy a ser

pero no cambiaré

si tu no eres igual

se fiel a ese que eres tu

si conmigo estas

las diferencias se irán

juntos iremos

y la escuela vamos a salvar. dijo twilight mientras jalaba a sunset para que cantara

TODAS:

¡A SALTAR, BAILAR

SI NOS QUIERES AYUDAR

A QUE TWILIGHT TENGA SU CORONA UNA VEZ MAS

A SALTAR, BAILAR

ESTO FUERTE SONARÁ

SI JUNTAS ESTAMOS

TWILIGHT SU CORONA AL FIN TENDRÁ

A SALTAR, A SALTAR, SU CORONA AL FIN TENDRÁ

TWILIGHT NOS AYUDARA A CAMBIAR!. en estos versos rainbow se eleva en el aire mientras un rayo de arco iris la rodea y le quita esas feas alas y le da las de plumas, sus ojos cambian a los rosas, da un destello, y al final ella se une con twilight y junto a su magia logran quitarles la magia a las dazzlings, rainbow recupera su color de cabello de arco iris y hace que toda la magia que la hechizaba saliera, toda regreso al libro de hechizos malvados, todos los estudiantes recuperaron su magia al igual que las mane 6, rainbow descendió con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

¿que paso?. dijo rainbow mientras veía el libro de hechizos a su lado y veía a las dazzlingas también

Rainbow recordó todo y al ver que los estudiantes volvían a la normalidad, se levanto rápido junto con las dazzlings, así rainbow se entristeció y salio corriendo junto a las dazzlings

¡RAINBOW DASH!. gritaron las mane 6 justo al lado de las chicas que intentaban escapar

¿que quieren?. pregunto rainbow sin mirarlas

lo que hiciste no fue tan malo. dijo twilight

exacto, solo intestaste hacernos sentir mal, luego robaste un libro, nos robaste magia...dijo pinkie

¡PINKIE PIE!. gritaron todas molestas

ups. dijo pinkie nerviosa

lo siento chicas, pero soy una amenaza. dijo mientras se quitaba el collar rojo que traía

pero. dijo applejack

lo siento. dijo mientras se iba

yo cometí las mismas cosas que tu, puedo ayudarte. dijo sunset

¿enserio?. dijo rainbow

si. dijo sunset

y yo me puedo encargar de que ustedes sean parte de mis mejores amigas, ¿aceptan?. dijo rainbow mirando a las dazzlings mientras extendía su mano

después de lo que te hicimos y no solo a ti, sino que a todas, ¿quieres que seamos tus amigas?. dijo adagio sorprendida

si, ¿por que no?. dijo rainbow mientras les daba una sonrisa

aceptamos. dijo adagio mientras estrechaba con fuerza su mano y todas se daban un abrazo grupal

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

cuídense. dijo twilight enfrente del portal

te extrañaremos. dijo sunset

y yo a ustedes. dijo twilight

toma, lamento haberlo tomado. dijo rainbow apenada mientras le daba el libro

no importa dash. dijo twilight

lo siento. dijo adagio mientras sus otras 2 compañeras asentían

eso el viento ya se lo llevo. dijo twilight mientras todas se daban un abrazo grupal

adiós. dijeron todas

adiós. dijo twilight

ahora, vamos a ensayar. dijo applejack

creo que quiero invitarlas a la banda. dijo rainbow

¿enserio?. dijeron las 3 emocionadas

claro que si, amenos que ustedes esten en contra. dijo rainbow viendo a sus amigas

nop, para nada. dijo pinkie

¿entonces que dicen?. pregunto rainbow

aceptamos. dijo adagio mientras se abrazaban

este resulto ser un final feliz. dijo applejack mientras todas se iban

**FIN, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA**

**BUENO ME DESPIDO, DEJEN REVIEWS**

**BYE BYE :)**


End file.
